Sleepless
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Ulquiorra feels strange, restless and decides to go for a walk. He meets Grimmjow and realizes that this man might be exactly what he needs. First Yaoi, be gentle. Kinda rape. Was a one shot but I decided to expand on it :D
1. Touch

Touch

He wasn't sure of the time, or why he was still awake, but he continued to stare at the ceiling above his bed. The light from the moon outside cast pictures for him to spy but his mind wasn't focused on them. He had seen them one to many times, known them and watched them dance across the white stone ceiling for countless nights. He knew that dance well. With his arms spread wide and his legs slightly bent he turned his head to the side and sighed. Another night full of listlessness, full of half formed thoughts that he could never grasp, flinging him into useless frustration. He closed his eyes and begged sleep to come, wished and almost prayed for the lethargic feel to settle over his bones so that he could, for once, sleep unhindered. With another sigh his eyes shot open and he rolled his head to face the figures on his ceiling. Why, why was every night like this?

Slowly he brought his arm up in front of his face and spread his fingers wide, his pale palm glinting in the light. His skin was cold and dry, soft to the touch and yet refused to touch. He kept himself from so much, denied himself everything that reminded him of his once human life. It didn't matter anymore, shouldn't matter at all but it did. At times like these when he was left to his own, left with only those half formed thoughts he could feel them trying to steal inside his body and take him over. A thought struck him suddenly and with such intensity he gasped. What would it feel like to touch someone? To simply reach out and settle his fingers on their skin. Nothing more. Just a touch. The thought caught him so off guard that he sat up and let his hand fall back to the bed.

Was there any reason at all why he shouldn't? He was still a man, he still felt even though he did his best at hiding it. Why should he always do so? His legs swung over the side of the bed without him thinking anything of it and he stood up, intent on something, he knew not what, and he was out the door before he could stop himself. Where would he go? What would he do when he got there? He wondered. His feet seemed not to mind his lack of destination as they led him down the hall and further away from the room that held no peace for him. His bare feet made almost no sound on the stone floor and he could feel the cold seep into him with each step. He was walking too fast for having no destination but he couldn't seem to slow himself. As he rounded another corner he almost collided with another late night stroller.

"What the fuck 're you doing up?" A gruff voice asked and he looked up into the azure eyes of the Sexta Espada.

"That is of no concern of yours." He replied as he was supposed to.

"Whatever." A large hand rose to finger through teal hair and he started to skirt around the smaller form of the Cuatro Espada.

With a sigh Ulquiorra elaborated. "I could not sleep."

Grimmjow stopped and turned a frown on him as if he was confused by the comment. "I guess I'm not the only one then."

They stood there in silence, neither one comfortable but neither one wanting to be the first one to walk away. His green eyes wide with wonder his hand rose and settled on the shoulder of the larger man. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, the shock on his face almost comical as he looked down at Ulquiorra in question.

"What the hell?"

Ulquiorra frowned and shook his head. It seemed that he had no control over his limbs anymore and it confused him. His hand tightened on the shoulder before it fell back to his side and he turned those unsettling green eyes back down the hall. Though his skin had made contact with only fabric it still tingled slightly running up his arm making him want to shiver.

"You sure are acting strange Ulquiorra." Grimmjow's frown deepened.

"I feel strange." He replied in an almost whisper.

"Maybe you should just go kill something."

It was his answer to everything; kill, maim, torture. It normally would not have mattered, either the comment or the idea, but Ulquiorra felt his body quicken at the thought. He turned slowly to look up at Grimmjow, his eyes wide and his breath thick.

"Yes, that would work."

Before he could react Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow by the front of his jacket and slammed him into the wall on the far side of the hall. Grimmjow growled at him and threw out his arms in an attempt to unlatch the hands fisted in his clothing.

"What the fuck! What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I finally take your advice and you throw a tantrum. My, my Grimmjow, what a child we are." A small smirk played at the corner of his lips and that alone made Grimmjow nervous.

"Fine I take it back then. Just let the fuck go of me and get lost."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Grimmjow. You see you have already planted the seed in my sleep deprived mind and it has taken root. You suggest I kill something. I choose you."

"The fuck you will!" Grimmjow placed both hands on Ulquiorra's bare chest and pushed as hard as he could, the cloth of his jacket slipping from the other's hands.

Ulquiorra trembled and let his chin fall the his chest. What was wrong with him? Grimmjow voiced his silent question.

"I… I am not well." Ulquiorra stuttered uncharacteristically and swayed on his feet.

"Shit." Grimmjow said, sneering as he reached out to hold the smaller man up.

He should have just let him fall, left him there in the hall for someone else to deal with, but for some reason he lifted him and carried him back to his room. He kicked the door shut behind him and began the short walk to the bed at the far side of the room. He was halfway there when a pair of silky ice cold arms snaked their way up his chest and around his neck, tangling in the hair at his nape. He stilled, his eyes going wide as he looked down at the still shaking form in his arms. What the hell was wrong with him, he thought again? Ulquiorra leaned closer to him, his intent unclear until his teeth sank into the hard flesh of his pectoral muscle.

"Ow, shit!" Grimmjow let go of the smaller man but the arms around him kept him close so that the biting continued.

He tore his mouth away, small rivulets of blood dribbling down his chin as he looked up into the azure eyes once more. He licked his lips and tightened his grip on Grimmjow's hair. He stiffened as Ulquiorra pulled his head down and the surprisingly warm breath wafted across his face. He pressed his chest against the taller man's, feeling the heat of him as Grimmjow sucked in a shocked gasp at the iciness. Wild green eyes sought his and Grimmjow stilled once more, his own eyes growing wide with shock. Ulquiorra sighed and placed his lips on Grimmjow's chin lightly leaving a bloody kiss mark behind. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Grimmjow's, his shaking growing more violent the more skin he came into contact with. He didn't understand what was going on with him, but he couldn't stop himself.

His lips ghosted the larger man's, rubbing ever so slightly until he felt him relax a little. In a flash he crushed his lips against his, his teeth nipping harshly. More, he needed more. It seemed as if with every touch of flesh on flesh his body screamed for and demanded more. Turning he threw a shocked Grimmjow on the bed and jumped on him, straddling his hips and grabbing his wrists in his hands, holding them above his head.

"Knock it off asshole!" Grimmjow yelled, bucking his hips and trying to lift himself off the bed.

Ulquiorra only tightened his grip and leaned forward to bite the other side of his chest. The larger man fought him in vain, Ulquiorra's strength overwhelming in his present condition. The taste of Grimmjow's blood was intoxicating, making his head spin faster than the touching alone had done. One thought, one word rotated in his mind: More, he needed more. He continued his assault on the chest below him as Grimmjow shouted curses at him and struggled to get free. With one hand still holding the wrists tightly, Ulquiorra reached down and grabbed Grimmjow's half hard cock. Grimmjow bucked again, shouting expletives louder than before. He would be damned if he let on how much this excited him, but his body was betraying him. The Cuatro Espada continued to lower himself, finally reaching the belt of Grimmjow's hakama and ripping at the fabric with his teeth until it was loose enough for him to pull away. _ More_. He stopped then, appreciating the sight before him and felt his own skin begin to warm. He sighed and lowered himself once again, sinking his teeth into the sharp hipbone of the Sexta Espada and letting his eyes flutter closed at the taste.

"Fuck." Grimmjow bucked again and the teeth sliced through his skin.

Ulquiorra growled as he caught sight of the now fully engorged manhood before him and licked his lips. Was this what he needed? Would that make this incomprehensible need go away? He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin, tasting the precum before taking the head into his mouth. Grimmjow groaned and rolled his hips, the shock of being handled in such a way being overwhelmed by the sensation of warm wet flesh wrapping itself around his arousal.

The hand that had been gripping Grimmjow's writs let go to dig sharp nails into the skin of his abdomen and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. Ulquiorra pulled away with an audible pop and ripped off his own hakama, grabbing Grimmjow's legs by the knees and holing them up and apart while positioning himself to take the larger man.

"No, wait!" Grimmjow said, a slight bit of panic in his voice as he saw the others intent.

Ulquiorra didn't heed him, instead slamming his own steel hard cock inside the other's tight puckered opening with such force that the other man nearly screamed. He threw his head back and groaned louder than any curse that had come from Grimmjow and began to pound into him, the blood he had caused him to shed adding lubricant for him to slide in and out without effort. This was it, this is what he had been seeking, what his body had been craving for so long. This feeling of sensation and domination wrapped up together to form this perfect passion. When his body cried out for more he grinned and gave it what it needed.

He placed one hand in the middle of Grimmjow's chest to hold him down and fucked the larger man as hard as he could, the sounds coming from the both of them nothing that either would have expected. Grimmjow reached for his own cock, pumping it in rhythm with the hard, deep thrusts he was being dealt. Ulquiorra felt his skin light, the fire now seeping out his pores and he rammed his cock into Grimmjow with so much force he would have been surprised there wasn't more blood if he were able to form cognitive thoughts. His breathing was ragged and sweat dripped from his alabaster skin, a rosy blush staining his chest and cheeks. He bit his lip and let his eyes fall closed, drowning in the friction his actions were causing. A few more powerful thrusts and he heard Grimmjow shout out his release, spilling himself over his own belly. The contractions of his orgasm caused a sympathetic reaction from the smaller man and Ulquiorra gave one last thrust before shuddering and collapsing on Grimmjow's chest, all consciousness having left him.

Grimmjow panted, trying to recapture his breath and looked down at his supposed superior. To his great surprise the man was passed out cold, his body now burning hot and covered in sweat, his breathing still ragged. Grimmjow smirked and rolled him off him, looking around for his clothing and getting dressed as quickly as he could. His ass hurt and so did his pride, but he had to admit that it had been a thrill. He looked down at the sleeping form on the bed and shook his head before throwing the covers over the limp body. When he shut the door behind him he heaved a great sigh, resolving to pacing his bedroom instead of the halls the next time he was restless. Back inside the bedroom a sleeping Ulquiorra smiled and nuzzled his pillow with a sigh. At last, sleep.

* * *

A/N So I edited this one a bit, hopefully made it a little better, and decided to add another chapter or two to it. I had some ideas I wanted to throw in that I hope everyone likes. thanks for reading and reviews let me know you like it. :D:D


	2. Grimm Resolutions

Grimm Resolutions

As soon as he woke the following morning he knew something was wrong. He moved tentatively, testing his stiff muscles and finding his skin sticking to the sheets. He wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings in an almost lazy glare. Something was different about today and it irritated him that he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. With a sigh he sat up, throwing the covers off him and moving to the side of the bed before planting his bare feet firmly on the floor and walking purposefully to the bathroom to shower. As soon as the water hit him he smiled, something he would have died before showing off to anyone else, and placed his head under the spray. He didn't notice the slight tinge of pink to the water as it swirled down the drain.

Once he was dressed and ready he left his room to attend to his duties before the daily meeting with Lord Aizen. As he strolled down the halls of Las Noches, hands in pockets and face completely composed, he let his mind wander to the strange dream he had had. Or at least what he remembered of it. He had been wandering theses same halls quickly as if he were searching for something and yet didn't know what that something was. He remembered being cold and then suddenly very hot. And for some reason everything had gone teal before he lost his grip on what had happened.

His brow twitched when he found the memory lost and he turned to corner, nearly bumping in to someone. He looked up and stared stoically into the azure eyes of Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes opened wide and he took an unconscious step backwards.

"What is wrong with you?" Ulquiorra asked as if he didn't want to know the answer.

Grimmjow frowned before replying. "You look well rested." His tone was gruff and a bit rude which caused Ulquiorra to tilt his head to the side as he regarded him.

When nothing else was said Grimmjow found himself suddenly assaulted with images and sounds from the previous night. A slow smirk spread across his features and he leaned slightly forward.

"Have a good night?" He asked.

Ulquiorra refrained from rolling his eyes, but only barely. "What exactly is it you are getting at, Grimmjow?"

"Can't I ask a simple question of a comrade?" The false innocence dripping from his pointy fangs.

"I doubt your motives are simple. If you have no important business with me then please move aside so that I may complete my work." The business like tone made Grimmjow's smirk widen.

"Aw, c'mon Ulquie. Ain't ya got a smile for me? Just one little smile?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and tried to skirt around the larger man but Grimmjow slapped his hand against the wall stopping the other in his tracks. It was obvious that Ulquiorra either didn't remember what had happened or was doing a very good job of hiding it but Grimmjow didn't see any reason why he shouldn't have a little fun with this while he could.

"I guess it don't matter." He cocked his head to the side and leaded a little closer. "I already know whatcha look like when ya smile anyway."

When he pulled back a little he almost did a dance at the slight frown on the others face. Ulquiorra took a breath before speaking.

"What are you implying exactly?"

Grimmjow barked out a laugh. "Wouldn't ya like to know?"

With that he walked away from the other, a spring in his step that had not been there before and Ulquiorra was left wondering what had just happened. How had the conversation steered in that direction and what in the world was Grimmjow talking about? Without the answers he was looking for he continued on his way, hands in pockets and face composed.

* * *

Idle hands are the devil's playground. The quote would have done well to describe Grimmjow's day as it had been filled with nothing more than plotting ways to get back at the emerald eyed Espada for what he had done the night before. He realized that he had enjoyed the venture, a bit more than he cared to admit actually, but he couldn't let the fact that he had been the uke go. He wanted to lay that little fucker down and plow into him like he had to Grimmjow blood, tears and moans included. So now, late at night, he wandered the same way as he had before, hoping and wishing that he would yet again run in to the smaller man so that he could try his hand at it.

He found himself nearing the same area as the night before and couldn't help the bit of excitement that snaked through his veins. All he needed now was for Ulquiorra to came walking right up to him and the plan would go into motion. He leaned up against the wall and waited, crossing his arms over his wide chest and even going so far as to place a foot on the wall behind him.

He wasn't waiting long before a half naked slightly disoriented Ulquiorra rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going directly to Grimmjow and widening. Grimmjow smirked and pushed away from the wall. It was his turn to initiate.

"Fancy findin' you here." He drawled.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth and took a step back, the menicing pressence of the man before him making his blood run cold even as his skin began to burn at the memory of his touch. His body began to tremble as the other man approached and boxed him in against the wall, placing a hand on either side of his head.

"What's the matter, Ulquie? Ya look a little nervous."

Ulquiorra gulped and looked down, the bare expanse of chest before him almost screaming to be touched. His arm jerked once as it tried to reach out without permission. Grimmjow smirked at that and leaned forward, his face close to the other.

"Ya wanna touch me dontcha?"

Grimmjow was only guessing, and had been most of the day about his comrades actions from the night before, but he had no idea just how right he was. Ulquiorra was shaking with the effort to control himself, only half of his mind still able to do so as the other half screamed to reach out and conquer. Grimmjow chuckled and pressed closer to the other, letting his breath waft across the flushed face. Oh, he was having so much fun.

"You are too close to me." Ulquiorra suddenly spoke, his voice loud and echoing off the walls.

Grimmjow chortled and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

He leaned closer and felt the heat radiating off the body in front of him. Ulquiorra's self control was wearing thin at this point and his left hand raised to grip lightly at Grimmjow's jacket. Grimmjow's grin turned feral as he leaned even further blowing softly on Ulquiorra's neck. His knees nearly buckled and his right hand shot up touching to smooth skin of Grimmjow's chest. He frowned when he saw this and tried to push the other away but found his limbs lacked the strength.

"Ha!" Grimmjow suddenly exclaimed, smelling his victory.

Without warning he flipped Ulquiorra over his shoulder and used his sonido to propel them to his room, locking the door behind him and nearly tossing the smaller man on the bed. Ulquiorra seemed dazed as he propped himself up on his elbows and watched Grimmjow crawl like the predatory cat he was across the bed towards him. His cock twitched and his skin inflamed further.

"I'm gonna show you how to fuck the right way this time."

"What…?"

Grimmjow grinned and pushed the other down, holding him there with a hand in the middle of his chest just as Ulquiorra had done to him the night before.

"Ya forgot a few things last night. Important things." He spoke as he lowered his head and nipped at the others collar bone.

He continued to bite, letting his teeth scrape and mark the white skin beneath him until Ulquiorra was squirming and arching into him. At his ear Grimmjow let his tongue dart out to lap at the lobe.

"I'm gonna make you scream like a bitch and moan like a whore."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and shook his head, the dizziness making his head fuzzy as the heat made his breathing short and choppy. Grimmjow smirked and let his teeth close over the shell of the ear before him, nearly groaning when the coppery taste of blood splashed over his tongue. Ulquiorra gasped and clenched at the sheets, the sensations overwhelming him so much that the dizziness nearly overtook him. This was an entirely new thing for him, having someone leaning over him and making his head spin and his skin light; his breathing labored and his throat dry. Grimmjow reached up to toy with one of the pert nipples, rolling it between his fingers gently before pinching and pulling eliciting a strangled moan from the smaller man.

"Yeah that's it." Grimmjow mumbled into the milky neck, licking at the skin as he did so.

He let his lips trail down the smooth neck and over taught shoulders, sinking his teeth in whenever the body beneath him grew too relaxed. The hand that had been previously holding the smaller man down flexed its fingers and trailed sharp nails down a firm chest leaving behind four crimson trails in it's wake. Ulquiorra bit his lip and screwed his eyes closed tight. The hand that had been toying with his nipple loosened its grip and descended to the tie of Grimmjow's hakama, pulling it open and letting the material hang loosely from his hips. In one swift movement he captured Ulquiorra's lips with his own and forced his tongue to dance, tangling the thick strong muscle around the others in a searing kiss. He bit at the bottom lip as he pulled away and sat up, gripping Ulquiorra by his hair so that he had no choice but to follow. He had given Grimmjow's cock absolutely no attention the last time and he was going to make sure he made up for that tonight. As Grimmjow stood up on his knees his hakama slipped down exposing his weeping member to the cool air of the room. He yanked on Ulquiorra's hair forcing him to look at him.

"Make me feel good." He commanded through clenched teeth before pushed his head down on his cock.

Ulquiorra made a sound of protest, opening his mouth to refuse. When he did so Grimmjow smirked and shoved it inside, stopping the words in his throat. Ulquiorra gagged once before pulling back slightly so that he could breath through his nose. Presented with something he had never experienced before he was unsure of how to proceed. Compared to the night before every sensation was driving him near to madness and he decided that since thinking was nearly beyond him at the current moment that letting his body take over was the best option.

He pulled back a little more, the thick member nearly all the way out of his mouth and before Grimmjow had a chance to complain his nimble tongue shot out and curled around the head, swirling once before delving in the slit, lips closing around the tip to complete it. Grimmjow grunted and his grip tightened on the hair before letting go completly to affix to the horn jutting from Ulquiorra's mask, guiding the other man further down his cock. Ulquiorra complied, letting his tongue press along the underside as his lips tightened and pulsed. He pulled back before repeating the process, each time going a little further down, taking more and more of Grimmjow in his mouth. As soon as his gag reflex had been relaxed his took him in all the way and swallowed reflexively. Grimmjow bucked his hips and pulled the head away from his cock.

"Gah fuck!"

He tossed Ulquiorra back down on the bed, pulling at the ties of his hakama and yanking them off before situating himself between his legs. He looked down at the panting man beneath him and smirked as he lowered his head and swirled his own tongue around the head of the other's aching member. Ulquiorra gasped and moaned, his body arching and his knees bending. Grimmjow place a hand on either thigh, pulling them further apart before one hand snaked up to cup the testicles. He kneaded them between his fingers as he lapped at the cock, leaning lower and lower until he was at the base, running his tongue along the stiffened muscle. With one further dip of his head he captured one of the testicles and sucked it into his mouth, rolling it gently with his tongue before switching to the other.

As he was doing this one of his hands slid up a silky thigh and slipped between firm butt cheeks. Ulquiorra stiffened as a slick finger probed his entrance and tried to pull away.

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't want me tearin' you up like you did me do ya? 'Course I got no problem with that but if don't it wouldn't get me the reactions I'm lookin' for."

"I don't want this." Ulquiorra shook his head, at the same time his hips jerked and lifted off the bed as if in offering.

Grimmjow chuckled and slipped the tip inside the tight ring of muscle, marveling at the slack jawed response the other man gave him. He pushed past the ring slowly, knuckle by knuckle until his entire index finger was buried deep within. Ulquiorra was tensed up, his eyes once again closed tight and his lip captured painfully between his teeth. Grimmjow pulled it almost all the way out before pressing it back in, quicker this time. He repeated this a few more times before adding a second finger, scissoring them to stretch the tight muscle.

"Nggha… shit." Ulquiorra breath and Grimmjow licked his lips. So far so good. He had never once before heard the Forth curse.

He returned his attention to the pale pink nipples, rolling them between his teeth and biting mercilessly. He added a third finger and was delighted when the body bucked and the hips tilted, drawing him in as far as he could go. He lapped at the bloody claw marks on Ulquiorra's chest as he made his way back down, his hand pumping in and out of his virgin backside.

"Yeah, you like that you little slut, dontcha?"

"Shut up." Ulquiorra panted as Grimmjow's tongue once again swirled around the tip of his penis.

With a suddenness that made him groan with disappointment, Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and sat back, grinning down at the sight before him. Ulquiorra's skin was flushed, his legs were spread wide and his eyes were half mast. He looked up at the Sexta Espada and unconsciously licked his lips, his hips grinding and begging for contact.

"You want more?" Grimmjow taunted.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and shook his head in denial. "Yes." He whispered nonetheless.

Grimmjow grinned and reached out, flipping the smaller man on his stomach and pulling his hips up so that his face was pressed into the mattress and his ass was high in the air. He gazed appreciatively down at the sight, running his hands over the firm buttocks before slapping it harshly and gaining another moan from the smaller man. He grabbed each side of his hips and aligned himself at the entrance, pressing the head of his cock to the opening and leaving it there to see what the other would do. Ulquiorra, in his need to feel, pressed back and groaned loudly when the head slipped passed the tight ring of muscle and inside his heat. Grimmjow sucked in a breath and dug his nails in deep. Fuck holding back any longer, he was going to ride Ulquiorra till he cried. He had promised to make his scream after all. With a quick thrust of his hips he buried himself as deep as he could go in the tight heat.

"Fuck!" He cried out just as Ulquiorra pushed back and gave a muffled cry into the mattress.

Grimmjow didn't stay still long, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into him with such force that Ulquiorra slid forward an inch. Each thrust that pounded into him caused another deeper animalistic sound to rip from his throat and he arched his back, his mind completely blank save for the feeling of what was happening to him swirling about inside. When he let out a pathetic whine Grimmjow laughed.

"You like that, huh?"

Not caring about pride, Ulquiorra nodded and tried to look behind him. "Harder." He whispered and Grimmjow almost lost himself.

"Whatever you say, Ulquie."

At the command he gripped the hips tighter and slammed into the body beneath him, blood trickling from the wound his nails were causing on white skin, leaving trails down milky thighs. Ulquiorra began to whimper driving Grimmjow to throw his head back in bliss at the sound.

"C'mon. C'mon." He pleaded, wanting to hear what he had come in there for.

An idea struck him and he pulled out, flipping Ulquiorra over and pulling him into his lap, impaling him once again to the hilt. Ulquiorra threw his head back and screamed, wrapping his legs around Grimmjow and biting down on the shoulder presented to him.

"Yes!" He cried out as he pulled away, repeating the lament until it was barely audible.

Grimmjow lifted the near limp body and slammed it back down as his hips tilted to meet the new thrusts. He pulled Ulquiorra close and bit his neck, drawing blood to lap at as his cock spasmed, aching for release. Not yet, not yet. He wanted Ulquiorra to come before he did. He wanted to feel that tight ring of muscle milk him dry. The moment he reached for the other's cock he cried out, arching his back and spilling his seed on his and Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow grimaced as Ulquiorra almost expelled him from his body and slammed into the man frantically before letting his own release pour inside him, the movements giving Grimmjow his desired reaction of being milked. He bent down and captured Ulquiorra's lips with his own, the other kissing him back with an abandon yet unseen before going completely limp in his arms.

Grimmjow pulled out and lay him down, falling on the bed beside him and trying to catch his breath. He threw an arm over his eyes and took a deep breath, know that he needed the get up and clean himself or at the very least take Ulquiorra back to his room but the idea of moving any further made him nearly groan out loud. With a long sigh his muscles relaxed and he drifted off next to the sleeping pale Espada, not knowing nor caring of the consequences the morning would bring.

* * *

A/N Well that was fun! Hehe, this is the first time I've gone quite that far in detail for a yaoi so i hope I did well enough for you Duckies. Reviews would be nice to let me know how I did. Thanks for reading and I really hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. :D:D


	3. Aftermath: The Grimm Consequences

Aftermath: The Grimm Consequences

His eyes snapped open some time later, the ceiling above him glaring in it's unfamiliarity. His brow puckered and he blinked hard trying to focus his eyes thinking that was the problem. When the scene before him didn't change he sighed quietly in resignation and turned his head to the right, taking in the room he was apparently in. A large couch stood dull in beige and lonesome in the corner, seemingly untouched since the room's occupation. A large rug, a myriad of blues in color, stole the majority of the floor's surface, the decoration spiraling in haphazard chaos. The surface he was on, a bed he was quick to notice, was soft, the blanket that had been pulled over his legs a plush, almost furry texture. He ran his hands over it and let an awkward crooked smile grace his otherwise stoic features.

As he tried to shift his position he realized that every muscle in his body was sore, most noticeably in places he hadn't remembered working the day before. How on earth did it come to be that his ass hurt so much? He wondered as he shifted once more, titling his hips up and unsuccessfully suppressing his wince. It was then that he noticed he was not alone, an alarming thought in and of itself, but seeing as how he was currently not in danger he was able to brush it aside. The light, swallow breathing beside him had a lulling effect, making him want to close his eyes and drift off back to whatever dream he had been having before waking so forcefully.

_I suppose I should at least find out whose bed I am in._ He commented dryly to himself as he let his head fall to the left and nearly jumped out of his skin when he immediately recognized the shocking teal hair. He was on his side, facing Ulquiorra, his hair disheveled and the blanket barely covering his hips. All at once his heart sank to his stomach as his stomach rose to his throat. It was an odd rush of feeling, his blood suddenly pounding in his ears masking every other sound that could be heard. As he tried desperately to calm himself, to assess the situation without alerting the other that he was awake, he noticed a few things. First, and most surprising, was the thumb lodged firmly between Grimmjow's teeth leaving the rest of his mouth open and a bit of drool to drip onto the hand the digit belonged to. Second, apparently the Sexta Espada was comforted by pulling a large portion of the blanket through his hollow hole and grasping it to his chest.

Ulquiorra took a quiet deep breath and continued to stare at the sight before him. He had never watched another being sleep before and, much to his annoyance, it was quite a fascinating thing. All the subtle ticks and twitches that Grimmjow made, the puckering of his brow, even the tightening of his sharp teeth around his thumb, drew Ulquiorra in making him lean forward and nearly reach out.

It was when he realized that that he knew he had to get out of there and fast. He wasn't sure what was going on with himself or why he was in bed, naked no less, with the Sixth but he no longer wanted part of it. He slipped out from under the covers, letting his feet touch the floor without sound and chanced a look behind him at the still sleeping form. Grimmjow whined pitifully and clutched the blanket closer to his chest, shivering slightly as it rubbed the inside of his hollow hole. Ulquiorra's mouth twitched even as his brow furrowed and he stood, silently gathering his clothes and leaving the room.

* * *

Grimmjow yawned loudly and stretched, his arms above his head and his toes pointed and his back flexed. Smacking his lips a little he rolled over to find the space next to him disheveled but empty. He chuckled and rubbed his face in his pillow. He hadn't expected to find his bed occupied this morning but he would have liked to see the pale arancar's reaction to finding himself in this situation. He scratched the back of his head and sat up, yawning once more before jumping off the bed and trotting to the shower. He had worked up quite the sweat the night before and as much as he liked the smell of the smaller man he detested being dirty. As he turned on the spray and grimaced he half wished he didn't detest the water almost as much.

* * *

He had been waiting for a chance to get him alone all day, the anticipation making him almost giddy that even a few of his comrades had commented on it. Though with the threat of a cero at point blank range made them back off quite a bit. With surprisingly little to do, thank you Lord Aizen, he was left to contemplate ways and reasons to seek the other out and feel him out; see what, if anything, he remembered. He was so lost in his own mind that he didn't notice the very person his mind was so focused on approaching in his direction. When a throat was cleared his head snapped up and a grin stretched across his features.

"Well, well, if it ain't Ulquiorra." He almost shouted in a mocking tone.

Ulquiorra titled his head to the side slightly as he regarded the other man. "Grimmjow." He replied simply.

"How'd ya sleep?" Grimmjow asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Grimmjow."

"I wouldn't say that. Since ya warmed my bed las' night I at least gotta ask. Common courtesy to do that, ne?"

"I would not have thought you had any idea what common courtesy was, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra replied, letting a bit of the irritation that he had been feeling all day color his words.

While he didn't remember the majority of the night's events, or any of them really after laying down to sleep, he could not overlook the glaring fact that he had awoken nude in the other's bed. Nude and sore in places he had never been sore in. While the pain didn't bother him the idea that the Sixth had caused it and the way, the only way, it could have been done did.

"Don't be like that, Ulquie…."

"If you continue to call me by that name I will be forced to take action against you." Ulquiorra snapped.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Like…?"

Ulquiorra straightened his already stiff back and gave the tiniest of smirks. Grimmjow tried his best not to let that look get to him, the look that said he was the worst kind of trash, but as those green eyes bored into him he couldn't help it. The man was small but his intimidation was big. He shrugged his shoulders in a jerking motion and cocked his hip.

"Whatever. See ya around, Ulquie."

Grimmjow skirted around the smaller man with a smile and began to walk away with as much confidence as he could muster. As soon as he was three steps away Ulquiorra turned and spoke without thinking.

"You suck your thumb."

Grimmjow almost fell over as he stopped mid step, his foot hanging in the air in front of him and his breath caught in his throat. He brought it down with a loud thud and spun around to face him.

"What did you say?" He asked in a threateningly quiet tone.

Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side and sighed. "If you continue to call me by that insulting nickname you have invented I will make sure that everyone knows that you suck your thumb while you sleep."

Grimmjow's lip curled as he took slow steps back to confront him. Once he was close enough to tower over the smaller man he looked down at him and smirked.

"Tch, that ain't like you, Ulquie. Dontcha think that's kinda petty?" He lifted his eyebrows. "Trashy even?"

"I shall do what is necessary to make you stop saying that." He replied with an air of nonchalance.

Grimmjow barked out a laugh and leaned closer. "Oh yeah? And just how're ya gonna explain you know that little bit of information? Ulquie."

"I would not take much to convince the majority of the trash around here to believe I had gotten the information in some other way than I actually had."

"You devious little asshole!" Grimmjow was about to pull his hands from his pockets to strangle to smaller man before he realized he still had the advantage. A slow, evil smile stretched his lips. "'S'alright. Go 'head." He leaned back a bit and chuckled. "'Course if ya do that I might just be forced to retaliate m'self."

Ulquiorra's eyebrows rose. "Oh? And what could you possibly have on me, Grimmjow?" He said the other's name scathingly, a slight curl to his lip.

"Wouldn't ya like ta know?" He started to walk away when the other grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "What's up, Ulquie?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and let go of the arm in his hand, if only because the contact was making his head feel funny and the confusion that caused made him angry.

"You know nothing." He said quietly and defensively.

Grimmjow leaned forward and was delighted when Ulquiorra leaned back in turn. "I know everything. I know for the past two nights you've clung to me like a bitch. I know that last night I made you beg me for more and scream like a whore. I know whatcha look like when yer vulnerable and whatcha look like when you smile; whatcha look like when you cum. I know it all." He said in a dark voice.

With that said he stood up straight and began to walk away once more. "If ya don't b'lieve me why dontcha just use yer eye thingy to prove it. You'll see I'm right." He paused to look back over his shoulder. "You'll see both times ya came to me."

He left him standing in the middle of the hall, his breath coming in hitching gasps and his heart threatening to leap from his chest. There was no way. No way that Grimmjow knew those things. No way he had done those things! It wasn't possible. Ulquiorra turned on his heel and made his way back to his room. He suddenly felt very sick.

* * *

A/N So I hope you liked this one. I wasn't really sure at first where I wanted this story to go, but after this last chapter I have a good idea how I want things in the future to happen :D Please let me know what ya think and how I'm doin' and all that jazz.


	4. The Slow Burning Need

The Slow Burning Need

Ulquiorra sat at the edge of his bed and waited for his eye to regenerate. It was becoming increasingly clear to him that something was very, very wrong. Never before had his powers been unreliable and yet here he was, glaring black gaps in his memory that not even his eye could record. It was troublesome neither to be able to confirm nor deny Grimmjow's accusations as to his behavior the past two nights. Even more troublesome was that they could be true given the fact that he had not only awoken in Grimmjow's bed but with a sore backside as well.

As he felt the familiar pressure behind his eyelid signaling the return of his large green orb his mind began to work. If it was in fact true that he had sought out the other then he would have had to leave his room to do so. If he could somehow restrain himself, make it to where he was unable to leave for any reason, that may temporarily solve the problem, though it would be far from a solution.

With a slightly frustrated sigh, he opened his newly reformed eye and blinked a few times to adjust the sight. If only he could figure a way to make sure he stayed put this evening, to make sure that he did not seek Grimmjow or any other out. If he could do it for this night alone he could seek help the next day. Hopefully. Though the idea of letting anyone know what was currently happening to him deeply disturbed him he refused to let this get any more out of hand than it already was. He wouldn't let it get bad enough to effect his performance for Lord Aizen. Ulquiorra let a frown crease his brow slightly, the only outward sign of irritation.

"So troublesome." He muttered darkly before he began to methodically undress and prepare himself for bed.

* * *

Grimmjow on the other hand was nearly dancing with glee. He, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, had outwitted the Fourth. He could almost die happy at the memory of the oh so slightly panicked look on that normally stoic face as he told him exactly what he knew. He paced the halls near his room aimlessly, skipping every so often just because he could, wondering if he should go to the spot he had met Ulquiorra the last two nights or leave him hanging. The thought nearly made him laugh out loud. He imagined him showing up and looking confused, his face always so much more alive at night, as he looked from left to right and finding no one waiting for him that night. He immediately frowned when another thought crossed his mind. What if he found someone else? His mind traveled through the possibilities of Ulquiorra running into other Espada and what their reactions would be to his less than ordinary behavior.

There were three others beside him that were likely to encounter him. Yammy, the huge tenth Espada, though rather dense, was smart enough to stay away from something he didn't understand. Nnoitra Jiruga, the fifth Espada usually kept away from the smaller Espada, unless he wanted to start trouble or mouth off. If he did in fact happen to be there he would most definitely use everything he had to his advantage to embarrass and extort his superior. Though the thought amused him it was only slightly. Szyael Aporro most often stayed in his laboratory, not one to wander, but if he felt something was up he would surely sniff it out one way or another and he wouldn't be nearly as 'nice' as Nnoitra in regards to what he did about it.

"No way." He said out loud and with more force than necessary, frightening a small arrancar so badly that it ran away.

It didn't occur to him what exactly this feeling was that swelled in the pit of his stomach but he knew that he would not like that at all. His possessive nature would not allow someone else to even so much as look at something he considered his. It brought another smile to his face when he pictured what the other would say and do if he heard himself considered as property belonging to anyone but lord Aizen. He ran a hand through his hair, a compulsory action not done out of irritation but to give his hand something to do, and licked his lips in thought. He had to decide quick what he was going to do about tonight as it was quickly approaching the time of Ulquiorra's wanderings.

* * *

"Ridiculous." Ulquiorra said to himself as he frowned at the makeshift harness meant to tie him to the bed.

It wouldn't work a bit and he knew it. With a quiet sigh he untied the cloth he had planned on using and set it aside neatly before returning to pacing his room methodically. Door, dresser, bed, couch, bathroom, and back to the door. Repeat. His mind wandered and he wondered if he could be psyching himself out a bit in his anticipation of whatever could happen that night. Perhaps if he didn't think about it so much he would be able to relax enough to just fall asleep and forget the whole thing had ever happened. Not realizing that the illogical thoughts were a signal that his mind was faltering, edging closer to the irrationalities that had triggered his nightly behavior, he kept along this train of thought. Yes, if he just lay down and sleep everything would work itself out.

He pulled back the covers on his bed and slipped inside, the cool fabric making his eyes close as soon as his head hit the pillow. Now if only he would stay put it would be fine. Two hours later he found himself staring at the ceiling watching the patterns as he so often did, his body cold and tingling. _Move_, it seemed to speak out to him, pleading for him to seek out comfort. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. No, he didn't need that. Surely he could go one night without it. Right?

* * *

Grimmjow remained hidden, the decision to spy on the spot he had met the Fourth at twice having firmly affixed itself as soon as it was thought. He scratched his head and slumped into the wall. It felt as though he had been waiting forever and the smaller man was still nowhere to be seen. It hadn't been this late the last time had it? No, maybe the first time, but he hadn't been expecting that one so he really had no idea how late it had been. The thought of seeking him out was swiftly shot down with a low growl at the back of his throat. No way he would be caught doing that. It would only give the green eyed Espada something else to hold over his head.

"Come on." He whispered. He didn't understand, nor did he currently care, why he was so eager to see him.

He tapped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest. This was taking forever. What if the little shit never showed up, he thought to himself, gritting his teeth as he did so and narrowing his eyes. He would look like a damn fool if anyone caught him out here now. Questions would be asked and fights would ensue because Grimmjow would most definitely refuse to answer them.

He groaned aloud and let his head fall back to the wall. "So boring." He said at length and contemplated just leaving.

With another sigh he decided to give it just a bit more time. If Ulquiorra didn't show up then he was just going to go to bed. He was almost too tired now as it was.

* * *

As he lay in bed he began to feel a strange warmth in the middle of his body, starting from his navel and radiating outward. It caused his skin to tingle and burn only to ebb and cool with the beat of his heart. His limbs twitched with the urge to move and he gripped the blanket, fighting the instinct to leave and seek out the comfort he knew was waiting. Just one night, he had to stay put for just one night.

_Why?_

When the tiny voice in the back of his mind spoke he felt his muscles relax; weaken. Why indeed? His now feverish mind could not comprehend why he wasn't moving, why he was resisting what he knew he needed. What was the point of putting himself through all of this if he could easily resolve this feeling inside him if only he would move. Ulquiorra nearly bounced off his bed in his anticipation to get to the door only to come up short as his mind warred with his body. A part of him, though small and increasingly being ignored, knew that he had planned on resisting but it was futile. A shaky hand rose to the door and pushed it open. Barefoot and shirtless he peaked out and began his search for something, anything to feel, to touch.

* * *

He was closer to Ulquiorra's room than he thought he was and felt almost the exact moment the other stepped out. He had been just about to give up when he was nearly knocked over by wave after wave of strong reiatsu. It was erratic and unrestrained, hardly feeling at all like the normally controlled Fourth. Grimmjow wanted to grin but found himself shrinking into the wall away from the sheer power emanating from the small form he could now see walking down the hall. His eyes widened when he saw Ulquiorra notice him, his feet stopping mid step and his head whipping around to lock him in a heated emerald gaze.

He seemed reluctant, the upper half of his body leaning slightly forward while his feet remained planted. Grimmjow watched his brow twitch and finally let the smirk tilt his lips. It was obvious that Ulquiorra was fighting whatever it was that was happening to him and a small, very, very small, part of him felt a pang of regret at what he was about to do but he didn't stop. He straightened and took one step forward, his smirk growing to a wide grin.

Something inside him snapped and he felt his body grow languid. He didn't move as the other approached him, stalking him almost with slow graceful strides, his predatory gaze never faltering. Once he was within arms reach Ulquiorra raised his hand and touched it to Grimmjow's chest his skin on fire and perspiring slightly. He shuddered and watched his hand trail upwards over the wide scar, the smooth tissue like silk under his fingertips. To Grimmjow's surprise he looked up at him and parted his lips, a small and nearly unrecognizable but intensely heated voice issuing forth.

"I give up." He whispered as his fingers curled around Grimmjow's collar.

As uncharacteristic as those words were they went straight to Grimmjow's cock and he groaned softly, forgetting for a moment that they were in the middle of the hallway and reaching out to the smaller man. His fingers touched his waist gently and curled around his hip, pulling him close until their bodies were pressed against each other. He looked down, the feel of the other's erratic breathing and beating heart pulsing through him, mingling with his and setting his own skin on fire.

"Come on."

He grabbed Ulquiorra by the elbow and pulled him in the direction of his room, being the closer of the two. The door was opened and closed so fast but they were still falling to the bed before it had finished its action. Grimmjow wedged his knee between Ulquiorra's legs which willingly parted for him. Ulquiorra reached up and grabbed him by the back of the hair with one hand and brought him close, smashing his lips against his and biting harshly in his hurry to fulfill what his body needed. Grimmjow pulled back a little, chuckling at his partners enthusiasm.

"What's the rush?" He joked.

Ulquiorra growled low and gripped the hair tighter. "Need…." He breathed almost inaudibly.

He didn't wonder about it then but later that comment, that single worded plea, would stick with him gnawing at his brain. As it was he reached down and grabbed ahold of Ulquiorra's rock hard member through his hakama. He gasped and arched his back thrusting his hips into the touch and biting his bottom lip. His mind was whirling again making it hard for him to concentrate on anything more than the lascivious reactions to Grimmjow's touch. A warm hand ducked in the opening on the side of his hakama and under his fundoshi to fondle his member, his first cry of passion tearing from his throat.

Grimmjow moved his hand up and down over the velvety skin of Ulquiorra's cock, watching intently the face in front of him. Though the eyes were shut tight against what he didn't know his entire face was alive with passion from the trembling lips between his sharp teeth to his puckered brow that twitched with each stroke of his hand. Grimmjow picked up pace, a smile more like a sneer appearing on his face when thin hips began to buck into his hand.

"Yer bein' so cooperative, Ulquie. That's not like you."

He squeezed his fingers tight around the base of his cock and slowly brought his hand to the tip, repeating the action and increasing the speed as he did so. Ulquiorra either ignored and didn't hear what he had said but it no longer mattered at that point. Suddenly his entire frame went rigid and he threw his head back, his lips slipping free from his teeth as his mouth opened and a moan tore from his throat. Grimmjow bit his own lip at the site and pulled his now cum covered hand out of his pants. Dark green eyes slid lazily open and looked up into heavy lidded blue ones. He reached up and pulled Grimmjow close, initiating a slow yet still needy kiss.

Grimmjow anchored himself on his hands above the smaller man, dipping his head to comply and reciprocate. His free, clean hand pulled at the ties of the hakama beneath him, pulling them away and small nimble hands copied his actions on his own. His tongue delved into Ulquiorra's mouth as he kicked aside their garments and he settled once more between his legs. He sat up slowly, leaning back on his heals and started to take off his jacket when Ulquiorra startled him by sitting up and stopping his motion.

"L-leave it." He panted, pulling him close once more for a deep and intoxicating kiss.

Having the now naked Espada almost in his lap made him want to take things slow, savor every touch he could, but his body, in particular one specific part, screamed at him to impale that lean body and pound into him until he couldn't walk for a week. Taking a middle ground he pulled Ulquiorra into his lap and continued to kiss him, their tongues battling indolently as their hands began to roam one another's bodies. Ulquiorra ground his hips against Grimmjow's member and pulled away from him enough to transfer his lips to the tightly muscled neck, placing wet kisses and nips on as much of it as his could. Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's buttocks and pressed himself into him, circling his hips and spreading his cheeks.

As Ulquiorra reached for his cock Grimmjow pulled back and placed two fingers to his lips. Not needing further encouragement he opened his mouth and began to lick them, the salty sweat only adding to the experience. Grimmjow's eyes rolled as Ulquiorra swirled his tongue around his digits and he was slightly disappointed when he finally pulled them away and returned them to his backside. He searched blindly for the opening before finally finding it and pressing the tip of one finger against it. Ulquiorra sucked in a breath and bit down on his shoulder. Taking the hint Grimmjow pressed further until it slipped inside, almost sucking him in.

"Ah, fuck." He sighed as he immediately added another finger.

Ulquiorra, now far beyond words, sucked hard on the neck before him, gnawing lightly, his teeth grazing the skin and blood bubbling slowly to the surface. As Grimmjow's fingers moved so did Ulquiorra's hips until he was riding them like a cock. He tore his mouth away and threw his head back, his eyes locking once more with Grimmjow's.

"P…plea- sah. Mmm, guh, fuh. Fuh-kuh mmm, ah."

Grimmjow would have laughed had that garbled plea not sent him over the edge. He lifted the smaller man and did what his cock had been telling him to do since they had gotten into the room, impaling Ulquiorra in one swift motion. The strangled moan that came from the man below him had Ulquiorra setting into motion, raising himself until the cock inside him was almost completely out before sheathing it once more by slamming his hips down. Grimmjow growled and grabbed his hips, tilting his own and grinding Ulquiorra's into his.

"Yeah, yeah just like that." He whispered when with his help Ulquiorra began to bounce up and down, undulating his hips in timing with Grimmjow's thrusts.

Ulquiorra gripped Grimmjow's shoulders and dug in his nails until blood began to seep. Keeping up with his movements he leaned forward and began to lap it up, biting periodically when the flow stopped. Grimmjow cursed softly when he felt his cock pulse once without release and opened his eyes, only then realizing that he had closed them, looking down at Ulquiorra's fully returned erection. Without thinking he reached for him and began to jerk it in time with his thrusts. The moment he touched him Ulquiorra bit down harder, sucking the blood that now flowed freely before throwing his head back and letting his eyes slide closed. Grimmjow looked at his wet lips tinged with his blood, his slack mouth and furrowed brow and a thought passed through his head that didn't register. This man was beautiful when he let himself go.

Whether or not he would ever remember thinking it, it was want finally sent him spiraling into orgasm, Ulquiorra cumming almost in the same instant, their lips crashing together once more as they emptied themselves. The blood soaked kiss added to the last of the waves the crashed over the two of them and as they pulled apart Grimmjow fell back pulling Ulquiorra with him. They lay there panting for some time, neither one of them wanting to release the other or part from the warmth wrapped around them.

Ulquiorra sighed as he regained his breath and kissed the chest beneath him, nuzzling a few times before falling asleep. Grimmjow, not having taken his arms from around him kissed the top of his head and followed him into dreams.

* * *

A/N Sorry it's kinda short, I had wanted it to be longer but Ulquiorra was impatient and I let him get away with it. It's always good to indulge him every once in a while*grin*. I realized something while writing this: Grimmjow is a far more gentle lover than Ulquiorra and for some reason that surprises me (even though I wrote it ;p) Ulquiorra seems to want more violence and blood and Grimmkitty just wants ta fuck. Silly kitty*pats Grimmkitty before stealing him away from sleeping Ulquie o.O What? He's mine too*

As always I would love to hear what everyone thinks with a review or PM. Thanks for reading!

**I'll leave y'all to guess exactly what Ulquie was saying towards the end there XD**

Poor Ulquie, I feel like I'm being UBER mean to him. He's not gonna be mister happy camper when he wakes up not only in the same bed as but ON TOP OF Grimmjow. *Giggles*


	5. Clinical Proposition

He awoke less than an hour later feeling sweaty, sticky and slightly nauseous. The surface he seemed to be on was in perpetual motion, up and down, almost as if someone was…. Ulquiorra sat up quickly, his head spinning, and looked down at the wide expanse of chest beneath him. His breathing hitched and he closed his eyes. He wanted so badly to touch that skin with his hands, with his mouth. His skin temperature was still highly elevated and he didn't hold himself back, leaning forward and running his tongue along the outer edge of the wide scar. Grimmjow groaned and shifted his weight a little, his brow puckering slightly.

Unperturbed Ulquiorra continued to taste the skin below him, crawling up the body to lap at the skin pulled taut over the thick muscles of his neck. On the shoulder the scabbed wound called out to him and he kissed it tenderly, his cock twitching as he tasted the dried flakes of blood. Grimmjow murmured something in his sleep and tightened his arms around Ulquiorra. He felt his desire grow and his hips began to move on their own, grinding against the pair below him. Grimmjow groaned quietly and his hands began to slide down Ulquiorra's back, cupping the firm buttocks when he reached them.

At this point Ulquiorra's tongue was exploring the underside of Grimmjow's jaw, nipping every so often as he trailed his way up to those full lips above. When he reached them a part of Grimmjow was conscious enough to initiate the kiss, parting his lips ever so slightly and sucking the tongue into his mouth. Ulquiorra moaned at this action and his upper body lifted off Grimmjow's chest as his knee pushed it's way between his legs. Unthinking the still half asleep Grimmjow complied instantly, spreading his legs and even going so far as to hooking one of them over the back of the thinner man's. When the rock hard member pushed at his entrance his eyes shot open and his gently pushed Ulquiorra away to look at him. His eyes were half mast and glazed, his skin was on fire and there was an air of determination about him that was rather intimidating. When Ulquiorra began to try and push inside him again he sucked in a breath and pushed him back.

"Whoa, hey. At least lube up this time." He grumbled in a gravely tone, thick with sleep. He may have not been fully awake but he wasn't about to pass this up.

Ulquiorra growled and his green eyes opened wide enough to fully take him in. "Where?" He asked, unable to form a full sentence.

Grimmjow sighed and sat up, looking around for the glass bottle he had used earlier. He found it at the opposite end of the bed and began to crawl forward to grab it. Once he had it in hand it was snatched from him and he was suddenly and roughly pushed face first into the mattress. It seemed like seconds had passed when a slick thin finger penetrated him and he gritted his teeth. He supposed he should be happy that the other was actually taking some time to prepare him this time but the swiftness of it was still uncomfortable. When that thin finger almost immediately struck his prostate he forgot about anything else and focused only on the pleasure.

Ulquiorra didn't waste any time in making sure that Grimmjow would be able to take him, instead switching from one finger to two and on to three with each stroke. Barely taking the time to coat his own cock with the thick slick substance he used one hand to press into the middle of Grimmjow's back and the other to guide him in. He didn't stop until he was fully sheathed and waited only long enough for the muscles around him to relax enough for him to move comfortably.

Grimmjow bit the sheets and wished fleetingly that he could see Ulquiorra's face. This situation had only happened one other time and he hadn't been paying particular attention to that part of him then. The tiny noises emanating from the man behind him had his cock engorging to full girth and wishing yet again that he could turn around. He wanted to do something very badly and he couldn't do it in his position. Swallowing his pride he spoke.

"Ulquie?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly as the other pounded into him.

"Mmm, Grimmm."

"T-turn me around." Ulquiorra shook his head, though Grimmjow could barely see that, and bit his lip. He didn't want to stop. "Please?"

He sighed and grabbed Grimmjow's leg, flipping him over as quickly as he could without having to pull out. Grimmjow's shocked face was left unappreciated as Ulquiorra closed his eyes and returned to his relentless pace. With the new position Grimmjow smiled and reached one hand behind the man above him, his fingers probing between tense cheeks until he found what he was looking for. Not able to do much, he slipped his middle finger in as far as he could and watched the others face.

Ulquiorra's mouth dropped open and his brow puckered, his movements slowing as he tried to decide what to do. Press back against the invader or continue to invade. Grimmjow, sensing the dilemma, lifted his hips and pressed his finger deeper. Ulquiorra seemed to snap, his chin dropped to his chest and he began to move, his hips making exaggerated movements back into the finger, and forward into Grimmjow's tight ass. Once the rhythm was established he picked up the pace, his moans mingling with Grimmjow's into a constant din of pleasure.

Finally, as his frantic pounding hit his sweet spot with each thrust, Grimmjow came, gripping tight at the hips pistoning into him. He slipped a second finger inside and pressed hard at Ulquiorra's prostate, milking the desired reaction from him. Ulquiorra felt his release tear through him and then his body once again went limp, falling into the arms of an exhausted Grimmjow. He pulled his fingers back and let his hand fall to the bed, surprised yet pleased that he had survived this last round without any new wounds.

* * *

Ulquiorra stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. He had decided that there was only one other that could possibly help him with his situation and upon waking up readied himself and left the still sleeping Grimmjow in his bed. With a knock the door opened and the tall pink haired Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, smirked at him.

"Well if it isn't Ulquiorra Schiffer. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Ulquiorra stepped inside, his hands in the pockets of his hakama and the usual bored expression on his face.

"I believe I have a bit of a problem. My eye seems to be malfunctioning."

Szayel motioned for Ulquiorra to have a seat in one of the available chairs in the room and took the one opposite him, pressing a button on the arm. "I'll record this conversation for later. It's simpler than taking notes and far more telling." He explained. When Ulquiorra made no reaction he began to ask his questions.

"When did this start?"

"I noticed it first yesterday evening."

"Where there any other signs that things were wrong before hand?" Szayel probed, noticing a slight twitch in the other's demeanor. He was suddenly glad that he was recording images as well as sounds for this meeting.

"Yes." He answered simply.

Szayel raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Surely you don't expect me to do all the work, Ulquiorra. What were the signs."

With a sigh Ulquiorra told him about the sleepless nights he had been having for about a month; the racing and irrational thoughts that seemed to plague him at night. He faltered slightly when he came to explain the night he had first left his room.

"Please think of this as completely confidential. I have no intention of airing your dirty laundry to everyone, Ulquiorra. Feel free to speak freely here."

His flippant attitude irritated Ulquiorra and he was unaware that his reaction was showing in his body language as he crossed his arms and leaned away from the other man. Szayel noted this in his mind and held back a smile. This was looking to be a fun distraction.

"Two nights ago under no rational intentions I left my room seeking something. I have no memory of what occurred after I sat up in bed…."

"Then how is it that you know you left your room?" Szayel interrupted.

"Apparently I ran into someone while I was out and they informed me of it."

"Oh. Who was it?"

Ulquiorra clenched his teeth before answering. "That information does not matter."

"I see." He replied and waited for the other to continue.

Ulquiorra explained that he had woken up with no memory of the previous night and that this happened the next night as well though this time he had awoke in a separate room from his own.

"I was not in my bed. Rather in someone else's bed, the both of us nude."

"Oh my! And you say you have no memory of how you got there or what the two of you did?" It was obvious to Szayel what had happened between them but he kept his opinions to himself.

"No. I have no memory of it. I was later informed by this person what had taken place, though I believed his words to be false I was unable to verify them when I attempted to use my eye."

"I see." Szayel stood a moment, walking to his large computer and inputting some data before moving to another section and reaching for a tray of supplies. "I will be needing some samples."

* * *

Grimmjow yawned and rolled over, frowning when he realized that not only was he not in this own room but yet again the bed was empty. With a sigh he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grimacing when the wound on his shoulder tore slightly. With one more sigh he jumped up, his energy level slightly less than on normal days, and padded his way to the shower. He wasn't doing anything until he was clean.

* * *

After hours of testing Szayel was satisfied that he had at least some sort of explanation to give to Ulquiorra about what was happening to him. However, without sufficient data and information he was only able to draw a partial conclusion. He sat in the chair across from Ulquiorra once more and smiled before beginning.

"You are an extraordinarily emotionally restrained individual, Ulquiorra. When one doesn't act upon certain emotions they build up until they have nowhere to go and release themselves in strange and unique ways. I'm a scientists, Ulquiorra, not a therapist. Whatever is wrong with you is not something I can just give you a pill or a shot for and have it all settled. Something as delicate as the mind… takes time to heal. Time and a bit of soul searching. You have to look deep within yourself and figure out the why's of what you're doing."

"I don't think I understand. Are you saying that I have a mental disorder that nightly turns me into a submissive sex addict?" Ulquiorra spat. After spending so long seated only to have this as an explanation his patience had worn quite thin.

As Szayel had done his testing Ulquiorra had told him what Grimmjow, making sure not to use his name, had stated about his behavior, a revelation that had Szayel nearly dancing with delight.

"Whatever the case this condition of yours seems to have manifested itself in the form of intense sexual need- even going so far as to alter your more normal, stoic personality to one of a rather, how did you put it, submissive sex addict?" He cocked an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses as a slow smiled spread to his full lips and a slightly condescending chuckle escaped them. "Regardless, as I said before this isn't something I can fix on my own. You seem to have found a rather good outlet in the mean time. I suggest using it until it doesn't work or your little problem fixes itself. In the mean time I will of course be wanting to 'keep tabs' on you. From a purely scientific stand point of course."

Ulquiorra nodded once and stood to leave without a word.

"May I ask you one personal question?" Szyael pushed. When the other stopped but did not speak he pressed on. "Just who is it that you are using?"

Ulquiorra sighed and continued out the door. "That is none of your concern."

With that he walked away, leaving the pink haired Espada smirking.

"On the contrary, my friend. But no matter, I can find out rather simply. After all we have to figure out why your eye is malfunctioning at the very least." He said to himself after the other was gone. "Besides, if your obvious personality disorder has anything to do with it, it would be most interesting to inform lord Aizen about it." With a haughty giggle he turned back to his computer screen and began to enter his data.

* * *

With a sigh Ulquiorra decided to take Szayel's advice and continue on with whatever was happening with Grimmjow. It was already late in the day and the night would be upon them shortly so he went in search of the other, finding him in the dining hall finishing up the last of his meal with a few others. Grimmjow watched him approach, the absence of both Szayel and Ulquiorra at dinner had not gone unnoticed but since Aizen had not bothered to comment on it neither had anyone else.

Ulquiorra stood behind him and waited for him to turn around before speaking to him. "I wish to have a word with you in private." He stated before turning and walking out of the room, not waiting to see if the other was following him.

Grimmjow shoveled the last bit of food off his plate into his mouth and followed him silently to Ulquiorra's bedchambers. Once inside Ulquiorra turned to face him but looked quickly away.

"I was able to find a bit out about what is wrong with me today and I need to inform you of a few things." He said as he turned back to face Grimmjow.

"And?"

"I have decided that until I can find a cure for this that whatever it is we do at night will continue." He took a deep breath and straightened his back before continuing. "Let us get one thing crystal clear, Grimmjow. I am using you, that is all. There is no feeling behind what we do besides lust and it will and always has been only that. You are still nothing but trash to me, although slightly more useful."

Grimmjow sneered. "Are you saying you remember it now?"

"I remember that happened this morning only." He had not bothered to tell Szayel this little bit of information because it had come back to him while he had been having the tests done and he still only remembered bits and pieces as it was. With another sigh he continued. "Regardless, you will remain quiet about what happens between us or I will kill you." He looked up into the wide blue eyes before him. "It's as simple as that. You will not speak to me during the day unless it is necessary and will report to my room every evening at the same time."

"And if I say no?" Grimmjow was starting to get a little pissed off at being bossed around like that, even if Ulquiorra was his superior it was a rather unconventional request. 'Be my sex slave at night and a proper subordinate during the day'.

Ulquiorra's eyebrows knit briefly before his eyes slid closed and he turned slightly away from him. "Then I will have to find someone else who can alleviate my condition."

This was not at all what Grimmjow had been wanting to hear, regardless if he had been expecting it or not. He scowled at the floor and stuck his hands in his pockets, kicking the side of the couch a few times to make his displeasure known.

"Tch. Whatever. Fine, you have a deal." Though he felt slightly ridiculous for having agreed to it so easily he felt a weight lifted off his chest when the words left his lips.

Ulquiorra nodded and began to undress.

"Whoa, whaddya doin'?"

He looked up at Grimmjow and stared before sighing and explaining. "It is nearing the time when I will need to use you, I am only preparing myself for the inevitable."

Grimmjow gave him a look of disgust. "You make it sound so…." He swirled his hand in the air as he tried to find the right words. Words were never his strong point.

"Clinical?" Ulquiorra supplied with a cocked eyebrow, he had already begun to feel the tight burn in his abdomen and his vision had begun to fuzz on the edges.

"Yeah, I guess."

Feeling awkward all of the sudden he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Should he undress as well? Having them both go into this situation knowingly and staring at one another was killing the mood for him. He had enjoyed the spontaneity of before. The meeting in the hall and attacking each other, falling into bed and fucking like rabbits until their passion was slaked. Now he felt like he was participating in one of Szayel's experiments and it left a cold feeling behind in his chest that he didn't bother trying to figure out. He frowned at Ulquiorra as he undressed and folded his clothes neatly, placing them on a small table near the couch and walking confidently into his bathroom as if he were completely alone.

* * *

A/N So... apparently this is what happens when I take a break for the night o.O lol, Hope you enjoyed it and sorry about the cliffhanger, but I kinda get a kick outta doin' things like that. I'm sadistic I know :) Anywho, love to hear what ya think of Ulquie "condition" Toodles :D:D

**Edited... sorry about that, I don't know what happened.**


	6. Boredom

Boredom

Szayel requested Ulquiorra to come to his lab twice a week to test the progress of his eye. The first time he had shown up for this the eye showed more than he had anticipated and he was forced to admit that he had been using Grimmjow to alleviate the majority of his condition. This sent Szayel into a flurry of activity at his computer, accessing information on Grimmjow himself to add to the notes he had thus far taken on the other. It helped to know who the other party was in this situation, besides the fact that it was juicy gossip. Szayel would have killed for such gossip.

The fourth time Ulquiorra had gone in and released his eye a most embarrassing thing happened, at least for him. As they reviewed the more mundane things that it had recorded that day they were both suddenly assaulted by a very nude Grimmjow above what had to be Ulquiorra, enjoying himself immensely.

"Oh my!" Szayel muttered, covering his mouth with a gloved hand, his eyes never leaving the scene.

The only outward sign that Ulquiorra was embarrassed was the fact that his skin looked a bit more human. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Surely you have enough information, Szayel." He said in a commanding tone.

Szayel jumped up and stopped the recording device that was playing back the images the eye had taken. With a playfully bashful and sycophantic smile he turned to his guest.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." Besides, he could review it later without Ulquiorra's knowledge.

"Well, the prognosis?"

Szayel continued to smile and stood to pace towards the other now seated Espada.

"Everything seems to be going well. The longer you spend time with… the other party, the better your condition and your eye seem to be. The only time that the eye seems unable to record anything is during that time anyway, and even that is getting much, much better." He covered his mouth and giggled quietly. "However, with the time this is taking to progress I feel we must inform lord Aizen."

"Lord Aizen is already well aware of the partial malfunction of my eye and until it posses a problem as far as my duties go he wishes to do nothing but what is already being done."

Szayel raised his eyebrows and did his best not to show his pout. It figured that the good boy would tell daddy about this, at least to some extent, but this really did ruin a bit of Szayel's fun. "I see. Well then, continue on."

As soon as Ulquiorra left Szayel returned to the screen and finished the show. Grimmjow was just too damn sexy, perched above the so called camera, his face the epitome of ecstasy. Szayel sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"My, how the mighty have fallen, Ulquiorra. To run to a man of lower rank." He grinned and cocked his head to the side. Oh he was so going to install camera's in the bedroom.

* * *

For the next few weeks their nights proceeded thus; Grimmjow would be at Ulquiorra's door at the appointed time, the both of them would shower and sometime during that process Ulquiorra's condition would go into overdrive leaving them barely enough time to dry themselves before falling into the bed and caressing each other until Ulquiorra was satisfied. All would have been well had Grimmjow not gotten bored. It had been a month since they had started with the mandatory meetings and he had had about enough. All he wanted was one night to himself, one night to relax and not have to be 'on' for anyone. One night to give his dick a rest.

With a sigh he made his way to Ulquiorra's room and knocked on the door, entering without waiting for a reply. Ulquiorra sat on his couch and looked up at him expectantly.

"You're late." He said in a monotone.

"Yeah well…." Grimmjow trailed off because he really didn't have an excuse for that.

With a sigh Ulquiorra stood and began to take off his clothes.

"Don't you think, maybe we could just not do that tonight? Take our time maybe…?" Grimmjow blurted out, startling Ulquiorra enough to stop.

"What do you mean? Under our spoken agreement you are to come here every night…."

Grimmjow roared in frustration and threw his hands in the air.

"That's it! I'm fuckin' gone!"

"What are you talking about now?" Ulquiorra asked as he sat on the arm of the couch.

Grimmjow turned to him and pointed accusingly. "I'm. Fuckin'. Tired." When Ulquiorra made no reaction Grimmjow envisioned himself ripping the other's head off and dancing gleefully in the spray of blood. "I need a break. I'm gone."

"A break from what, exactly?" Ulquiorra continued in a bored tone.

Grimmjow's left eye twitched. "What? I'll tell you what! You! You're what. I'm bored with you and this whole fuckin' set up!"

"What exactly bores you, Grimmjow? You have a superior of yours panting in your lap every night. Isn't that enough to bring that ridiculously large grin to your face?"

"No, it's not!" He ran his hands through his hair and dropped them to his sides. "It's the same every night. Shower, grope, tackle, fuck. I can almost fuckin' time it."

Ulquiorra's brow furrowed. "What exactly are you implying?"

Grimmjow sneered. If that little fucker started another sentence with 'what exactly' he'd pounce. He leaned forward slightly. "Sex with you is BORING!" Ulquiorra flinched slightly at the level of sound. "I'm out!"

"Where do you think you're going? The condition has already begun the process this evening." He raised his voice as Grimmjow stomped to the door.

"I'm going to kill something. I don't give two shits what you do."

With that he opened the door and slammed it behind him leaving a shocked and offended Ulquiorra in his wake. As he pounded his way down the hall he was startled out of his anger by a cool voice.

"Pardon me, Grimmjow. Could I have a moment of your time?" Grimmjow turned to glare at the pink haired man whose hand fluttered to his chest at the look. "My, no need to be so scary. I just need to ask you some questions about Ulquiorra and his condition."

"No. Who the fuck told you to stick you're nose in my business? I have things to do." He turned to leave but Szayel spoke, making him pause.

"Are you sure you want to leave him alone? He may just go wandering off into someone else's arms and the only one you'd have to blame is yourself."

When he turned back Szayel had to force himself not to cringe. "None of that is any of yer fuckin' business, Octava. So back the fuck off. I have better things to do than sit here and talk to you or be back in the room with that freak!"

Szayel smiled at his retreating form once more. "For a cute little kitty, you sure bark like a dog."

Suddenly he was choking and being pressed against the wall, a very angry Grimmjow too close for comfort.

"Ya know, I was on my way to go kill something but it doesn't look like I'll have to go far after all. I'll start with you." He grabbed Szayel's glasses off his face and crushed them with one hand.

If he had been able to breathe he would have commented that he really didn't need those to see but that had been his favorite pair. As soon as the red light of the cero made his face glow he realized he may have chosen the wrong time to provoke him.

"Grimmjow stop."

Startling the two so much that Grimmjow actually let go and dropped Szayel on his ass, they turned to the speaker. Ulquiorra stood before them, fully dressed but highly flushed. Szayel realized that this was the perfect chance to try and convince the other to come to the lab so he could test him during his condition.

"Grimmjow if you are going to neglect your duties tonight go outside and play quietly. It would be a shame to have to find another scientist at this late stage." He turned his wide green eyes on Szayel. "Know your place, Octava. Grimmjow and I both are your superiors and I will not be around the next time to save your life."

Szayel stood and brushed himself off. "I understand. Thank you."

When Grimmjow made no move Ulquiorra sighed and returned his gaze to him. "You made such a fuss about getting away from me and yet when you see me now all you do is stare. If you don't plan on doing any killing tonight get back in the bedroom. My patience is wearing very thin."

Grimmjow stiffened at the tone in his voice and straightened. "Tch." He turned on his heal and left the two alone.

Before Szayel could try and talk Ulquiorra into anything he spoke first. "I am aware that you need some more information. Would now not be a good time for that?"

Szayel nearly jumped for joy but instead smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, now would be a wonderful time to extract some data."

* * *

What the hell was up with him, talking to him like that in front of someone so low? What's more is why had he wanted to obey? Ulquiorra was right, after all the fuss he had made about getting away the minute he heard his voice his entire body had quickened, almost as if drawn to the other. It pissed him off. Outside Las Noches he sought out as many hollow as he could, destroying some with barely a touch and playing with others until he got bored. Like a cat with a mouse. Soon he was having so much fun he had forgotten most of what had happened. Most of it.

* * *

Szayel led Ulquiorra back to his lab and asked him to lay down on an exam table. After a brief curious look from him, one that made Szayel's head spin with the amount of emotion he could see in it, he complied. As he strapped the green eyed Espada to the table, precautionary he had told Ulquiorra as he did so, he began to take in his appearance. His skin was flushed, more human than he had ever seen it, and burning to the touch. His eyes were dilated and his lips seemed as if in a constant pucker, as if begging to be kissed.

"Is this how it usually is, during this time?" Szayel asked, pushing several buttons on a keyboard near the table.

Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes. As the night progresses it will only get worse."

"You make it sound like such a bad experience, Ulquiorra. Surely it does give you some pleasure." Szayel commented.

"Of course it does, idiot. But it is far easier if things are dealt with in a timely manner."

"Yes, I would imagine that in your state it would be best to hurry things along. Would you like me to relieve you a bit before we continue?" He asked as he looked down at his hardly concealed erection.

Ulquiorra squirmed, wanting to scream out 'yes!' but at the same time reluctant. That gave him a bit of pause. It should not have mattered who helped him out during this time, whether it was Grimmjow or Szayel, but for some reason at this point the thought of the pink haired Espada's hands on that part of his anatomy did nothing for him. Well, almost nothing.

"I do not think that is necessary."

Szayel visibly pouted this time. "I see. Well then, are you prepared for more tests then?"

"No I am not, but seeing as how I now lack the strength to remove myself from this table I don't have much of a choice."

He hadn't meant to say that out loud and it irked him that it had slipped out. Usually when he and Grimmjow were together it didn't matter what he said, no matter how embarrassing it was. He wasn't so much bothered by his short comings during this time when he was with Grimmjow. Szayel smirked and leaned over him, a small syringe in hand.

"Then we shall begin."

* * *

Grimmjow had no idea how long he had been playing around outside when he finally got bored enough to go back. In all honesty he was starting to worry that he had left Ulquiorra in the wrong set of hands, another thing that annoyed him that night. But the look on Szayel's face, any look for that matter on that man's face, had been slightly disturbing. He wandered back to his room, surprised at how unwelcoming it was once he was inside. It felt like forever since he had set foot in there other than to grab clothes, and even for that reason it had been a while since he now kept those sorts of things in Ulquiorra's room. Even after they fucked Ulquiorra insisted that he remain in bed with him.

With a sigh he threw himself on his bed and laced his fingers behind his head. As soon as he thought he might be comfortable he felt a little pang in his chest. His side felt bare, naked, without the small form curled up next to him and he rolled over on his stomach. There was no way he would be able to sleep that night.

* * *

Ulquiorra struggled against the bindings as Szayel stared down at him. "Goodness, you sure do have a bit of fire in you once provoked, don't you?"

"Are we quite finished here?" Ulquiorra snapped.

They had been at it for hours, though to him it felt like days, and he felt like he was going to burn to a crisp right then and there. Aside from testing anything and everything that he could think of, Szayel had begun to tease his comrade mercilessly. It first started with him 'accidentally' brushing up against the stiff member that tented his hakama. Before long he had grasped it, running his long thin fingers over it and humming lightly to himself. Ulquiorra had snapped at him, the words he had uttered now completely gone from his memory. It wasn't until Szayel had pulled away the fabric of his hakama and exposed his to the cool air around him and began an up close study of his cock that he had gotten truly angry.

"I would love a sample, Ulquiorra. It would be good for my research." Szayel purred. "But it seems that I am not able to bring you to release. Should I call Grimmjow in here?"

"As soon as my strength is back I will kill you unless you let me go now. I am done with you and your tests."

"But where will you go? Surely you have figured out by now that the only one who can make you better at this point has run away from you."

At those words enough of Ulquiorra's strength came back for him to pull at the bindings, stretching them almost beyond capacity.

"Oh, please don't break those." Szayel pleaded petulantly. He hated having to replace those every time he studied something.

"Then let me go."

With a sigh Szayel relented. As he had said, the only one that could help Ulquiorra now was Grimmjow and as much as he would have loved to keep Ulquiorra bound he was reluctant to die quite yet. After freeing him Ulquiorra found that he had no strength left in his legs. It was a horrible feeling, being unable to walk and as weak as a baby. Szayel smirked and grabbed the other about the waist.

"No one is in the hall right now, shall I take you back to your room?"

Gritting his teeth Ulquiorra nodded. "Just hurry."

* * *

Grimmjow had long given up trying to sleep and somehow found himself nearing Ulquiorra's room. After the scene he had caused earlier he wasn't sure if he wanted to see the other man right then but his feet didn't seem to want to let up on their destination. With his hands in his pockets and his head down he didn't immediately notice that he wasn't alone. That was until Ulquiorra felt his reiatsu and his own flared, nearly knocking over the one who was holding him up. Grimmjow looked up and felt a rush of anger overtake him at the sight before him.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" He roared, barely taking a step before stopping and staring wide eyed at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stood up and pushed the other away from him, his mind having snapped the moment he saw Grimmjow. Szayel stared openmouthed as the naked sexual desire poured out of Ulquiorra and burned out his eyes. Grimmjow gulped and almost took a step back, instead taking several forward. As soon as he was close enough, Ulquiorra jumped on him, tackling him to the floor and smashing their lips together. Grimmjow groaned as their tongues tangled. He had missed things being like this; like they were when they had first been together. Szayel watched hungrily, taking in every detail of what was before him to add to his already numerous notes.

"I think it might be best for the two of you to return to Ulquiorra's room before he rapes you right here, Grimmjow."

Startled back to reality he knew he was right. Moving Ulquiorra off him was another matter as the other clung to him and refused to let go. With a sigh, more from exasperation than annoyance, he rose with him in his arms and began the short walk to the bedroom. Szayel watched them leave, noting that Ulquiorra was still quite engaged as his teeth began to gnaw on Grimmjow's neck. It didn't surprise him when Grimmjow chuckled.

"Hey now, you should at least let me wash the hollow stink off me first."

As soon as the door was shut he tossed Ulquiorra on the bed and began to tear off his own clothing. Ulquiorra did the same, his clothes off long before Grimmjow even started untying his hakama. Slapping the other's hands out of the way he tore the obi and yanked the rest of it to the floor, grabbing Grimmjow by the shoulders and pulling him on top of him.

"I… I want…." He stopped, unable to breath for the close proximity of the one on top of him.

"What? What do you want?"

"I want you in me. In me. Now." He breathed, kissing Grimmjow's neck and biting hard on his lobe.

"Well hold on. Let me get…."

"No!" Ulquiorra flipped them over and straddled Grimmjow, pressing him down by the shoulders. "Now."

Without any preparation he raised himself above Grimmjow and arranged his cock at his puckered entrance, slowly, so slowly, lowering himself until the head burst through that tight ring of muscle. Grimmjow bit his lip and grabbed Ulquiorra by the hips, raising his knees behind him. Ulquiorra took a deep breath and his eyes rolled closed as he lowered himself even more. As soon as he was all the way down a single whispered word spurred the pair into movement.

"Grimmjow."

"Oh fuck." Grimmjow threw his head back and raised his hips as Ulquiorra ground his before rising and slamming back down on him.

Undulating his hips as he began to piston above him, Ulquiorra bit his lip and tired to move as fast as he could, the feeling of finally having Grimmjow where he wanted him turning his brain to mush. Grimmjow ran his large hands up Ulquiorra's thin torso and began to tease his too pert nipples roughly, neglecting for now the cock that was slapping rhythmically against his belly. Ulquiorra half turned, one arm wrapping around a bent knee, and began to move faster, his breathing coming in hitching gasps, one hand splayed on the chest before him, his fingernails digging into the flesh and drawing blood. It was the sight, as well as the scent, that did it, pushing him over the edge and making him cum, spurting his essence across Grimmjow's chest and even getting some on his cheek. Grimmjow didn't notice this as his cock was squeezed so tight he thought that Ulquiorra was trying to rip it off.

"Sh-shit."

He continued to move above him, rocking his hips as the last bit of cum drizzled from the end of his cock. One look at Ulquiorra's face, head thrown back and eyes closed tight, his lips bleeding from between his teeth, and Grimmjow lost it, crying out hoarsely as he came deep inside him. Ulquiorra fell forward and kissed Grimmjow, smearing blood on his cheek as he licked the cum off his face; nuzzling his neck when it was all gone.

"Please. Please don't leave me again." He pleaded quietly before passing out.

As Grimmjow tried to catch his breath he felt his chest tighten with an emotion he only now understood. Covering his eyes with one arm he sighed and wrapped his other arm around the limp body sprawled on top of him.

"Fuck."

* * *

A/N I really didn't expect to get this out today, but here ya go! :D


	7. Azure Realizations: Emerald Kisses

Azure Realizations: Emerald Kisses

~~Teaser Chapter~~

He awoke early the following morning to a tickling sensation on his belly. As he lay there trying to figure out what it was, it began to move downwards, circling around his hollow hole. When something brushed the inside of it his body jerked and his breath hitched. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked down, a pair of white fingers dipping inside his hollow hole, running along the sensitive inner skin. With a quick glance down at the man curled up against his side he realized he was moving in his sleep. With a half grin he closed his eyes once more and tried to enjoy the tickling sensation of those smooth as silk fingers. He didn't realize that it was turning him on until one of those fingers dug into the skin and as his entire body stiffened he cried out softly. Embarrassed by the sound he had made he opened his eyes once again and peered down at Ulquiorra. His brow was furrowed but he showed no other signs of wakefulness.

_Great_, Grimmjow thought to himself. _Here I am enjoying this and he's probably going to wake up soon.  
_  
Ulquiorra may have liked to cuddle post coitus, but once he woke up he seemed eager to move on with the day. No matter how much he was enjoying this now he really didn't like the idea of being left high and dry once that happened. With a sigh he reached for the hand just as the fingers increased their grip and sharp nails dug in. He gasped and his hand stilled. It wasn't only the pain that quickly turned to pleasure after that rude handling of his hollow hole, it was the hot, wet tongue that was now flicking his nipple that gave him pause. If this kept up he would be hard as a rock in no time. When the thin leg around him flexed and those glorious hips ground against his thigh he realized he wasn't the only one excited here.

Slowly, so as not to alarm the still sleeping form beside him, he reached out and placed a hand on that hip to still it. Instead of ceasing it's movement the leg tightened around him and a set of sharp teeth imbedded themselves in his pectoral muscle. He couldn't hold back to sound that escaped him this time and he looked down quickly to see a pair of Emerald eyes fluttering open. Great, the fun was over.

Ulquiorra frowned at the chest in front of him and looked down at his own hand now playing idly with Grimmjow's hollow hole. When he realized his body, his highly aroused body, was pressed tightly against his he sighed. It was a nice feeling to wake up to, though it confused him slightly, and he propped himself up on his elbow to look Grimmjow in the face. He was chewing on his lip and looking away from him. Ulquiorra titled his head to the side a bit as he regarded him, his mind quickly making a decision that he hoped he wouldn't later regret. Dipping low he placed a tentative kiss on his neck.

Grimmjow was shocked to say the least and the arm that had been under Ulquiorra as they slept reached up to his shoulders, for what he wasn't sure. When Ulquiorra continued to kiss his neck, trailing ever closer to his ear he spoke.

"Are…?"

Sharp teeth pressed into his ear lobe and silenced him. "Shut up."

"But…."

Those same teeth dug in enough to draw blood and he winced lightly. "I said, shut up."

Those clever fingers began again to tug at Grimmjow's hollow hole, his other hand shifting his body enough so that he was half laying on top of him. When those deft fingers plucked his nipple he couldn't hold back his gasp of pleasure. Ulquiorra, mindful now of what he was doing for the first time, took his time one hand trailing lightly down Grimmjow's side while his other continued to tweak the pebble hard nipples. His mouth never ceasing it's assault, trailing those hot silken lips over smooth jaw, his teeth nipping at the underside on their way to that full lipped mouth above. He moved to straddle Grimmjow's hips as he initiated a deep kiss, his tongue set on exploring every centimeter of his mouth.

On a whim Ulquiorra dug his fingernails once more into the inner skin of the hollow hole and pulled his hips up, rubbing his already hard cock into the turgid length below. Grimmjow bit his lip and if it had not been for the slight bit of pain he would have thought he was dreaming. Ulquiorra's eyes were clear, his skin, though warm, wasn't flushed like it usually was every night. This was the real him, the normally stoic Espada staring down at him as if he wished to devour him but in a far more pleasurable way. He opened his mouth to speak but Ulquiorra stopped him by placing his hand over it.

"You will not speak." He reached for the tiny almost empty bottle of lube sitting on the night stand and drizzled it over Grimmjow's cock.

As he watched Ulquiorra lifted his hips much as he had done the night before and lowered himself, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow slightly as the sore muscles stretched once more. Grimmjow hadn't realized he was holding his breath until his head began to feel dizzy and he let it out in a huff as Ulquiorra sheathed him completely his body taut and shaking slightly. Grimmjow reached up and touched his chest, green eyes flying open and looking directly into his. For a brief intense moment the world stopped and there was nothing but the two of them. And then Ulquiorra moved, arching his back and swirling his hips before lifting himself. Grimmjow fisted his hands in the bed sheets and threw back his head. This was different. Not only was Ulquiorra not suffering from the condition at the current moment, but he entire experience was different. He couldn't explain it if someone asked him, but his body knew the answer; so did his heart. As soon as he reconciled his thoughts he flipped their positions and covered any protests Ulquiorra might have had with his mouth as he began to pound into him. Ulquiorra pulled away, his breath gasping and his tiny moans of pleasure increasing with each thrust. Grimmjow placed Ulquiorra's legs over his shoulders and balanced his weight on his elbows. As those green eyes slid open and again stared up at him Grimmjow lost himself, grabbing the neglected cock and jerking it in motion with his thrusts. Ulquiorra cried out, his hips bucking as he came, taking Grimmjow over the edge with him.

Slowing his movements he panted, trying to recapture his breath as the smaller man began to move beneath him. He placed a hand on Grimmjow's chest and sighed.

"We have things to do today." He said, though his voice sounded different this morning.

Grimmjow nodded and sat back on his heels. Without looking him in the eye, Ulquiorra rose and walked to his bathroom. Once at the door he looked over his shoulder and decided to throw Grimmjow a proverbial bone.

"You should clean yourself up as well. Come on."

Grinning from ear to ear, Grimmjow hopped off the bed and followed the slim Espada into the bathroom to bathe.

* * *

A/N I am so sorry about not getting anything out for this story sooner. What with SBB being so popular I sort of forgot to write on this one :( Anywho, as the title says this is a teaser chapter... kinda like a half chapter I guess. I felt bad for not posting anything so here ya go! It's short, I'm sorry, but this one is almost over so think of it was me trying to drag it out and make it last just a bit longer. As always, would lover to hear what y'all think :D:D


	8. Pink Liaison

Pink Liaison

Ulquiorra was walking the halls alone musing over the last days events and trying his best, as he had been doing every night since first seeing Szayel in his lab, to remember everything that had happened. As with every other time the events were fuzzy at best. The last thing he fully remembered from the night before was telling Grimmjow to go outside and play quietly, something that had he been a different person would have made him smile. The rest of the night was a pink and blue blur and he was beginning to understand that the colors stood for people. If only he knew what had happened while with the pink blur he would be able to understand why just trying to remember that part made him angry almost beyond reason.

Grimmjow on the other hand felt as though he had been lifted up to cloud nine and it showed in every step he took. While still more than uncomfortable with the revelations of his feelings for the pale Espada he was still reeling over the wonderful morning sex with the man and the new found sensitive zone on his own body. It had never really occurred to him before to play with that particular area until now and he couldn't wait until later to see just how wild it drove Ulquiorra.

It was sometime in the middle of the day when the latter man found himself being approached by a certain pink haired Espada. With his sycophantic giggle and smile Szayel pushed his glasses up his face and spoke.

"Could I have a word, Grimmjow?"

"The fuck you want now? Dontcha think you've done enough?"

"Hardly." Szayel replied with an arrogant toss of his head. "It's about Ulquiorra, so I figured you might be interested."

Grimmjow frowned and stuck his hands in his pockets. "What about 'im?"

With another unnerving grin Szayel giggled. "Well, you see I have almost everything I need to complete my research on his condition, perhaps find a bit of a cure for him, but a few things seem to be missing." His chin tilted down and he looked over the top of his glasses. "I think you may be able to help me retrieve these things I need."

Grimmjow curled his lip at the man's demeanor and frowned. "What do you need?"

"Samples, my dear comrade."

At that Grimmjow's lip curled further. "Of what?"

"Semen and sweat post coitus for one."

"No deal." Grimmjow cut him off. "I ain't gettin' that for ya so forget it."

A petulant pout graced the androgynous features as he cocked a hip and placed a hand on it. "Oh come now, Grimmjow. It's not too much to ask, really. Just spit some out after you're finished servicing him. I'll even provide you with a vial to put it in."

"I ain't gonna do it, so back the fuck off ya freak."

With that he stormed off, his reiatsu fluctuating wildly with emotion. Szayel let out a little chuckle and turned on his heel. It didn't matter one way or another if he got Grimmjow's help, though t it would have made things a tad bit easier.

"No matter. I'll just get those samples myself. Grimmjow."

* * *

Having conveniently forgotten the interaction with Szayel that afternoon, Grimmjow made his way to Ulquiorra's quarters that night eager to try out the other's hollow hole. He wondered briefly before walking in what sound the man would make when he touched him there. Ulquiorra was not in the front room, though the bathroom light was on indicating that he was actually present. Grimmjow, deciding not to rush things, sat on the couch and waited for Ulquiorra to finish. It wasn't long before the other came out, a towel around his waist and his hair still damp from the shower. When Grimmjow frowned at this Ulquiorra turned away from him and walked to the bed.

"You said that you were tired of the same old routine, did you not?" Grimmjow gave an unappreciated nod before Ulquiorra continued. "So I decided to conduct myself as I would normally have done before all of this mess until you show up." He looked up, his skin already starting to flush and his eyes slightly narrowed. "But I will not wait long for you."

Grimmjow smirked and chuckled. "Yeah, I get it."

Pushing off the couch he walked slowly over to the smaller man, placing a hand on his chest and looking down at him. Ulquiorra braced his legs as he thought Grimmjow was about to push him on the bed but he was wrong. Grimmjow grinned and let his hands run over the slightly protruding collarbone lightly. Ulquiorra sighed and looked away from him. It was one of his last forms of defense against what this man did to him and he took full advantage of it every chance he got.

With Ulquiorra distracted enough for him to get his fingers near the hollow hole, Grimmjow almost stuck his finger inside before pulling back, a new, better, idea in mind. He cocked his head to the side and smirked, dipping down to kiss the exposed shoulder. Ulquiorra stiffened and his skin grew hotter. Sliding his tongue over the skin his fingers had just traced he reached one hand behind Ulquiorra as his tongue began to circle the outer rim of the hole. Ulquiorra's head snapped back so fast that Grimmjow was surprised he hadn't heard any bones break, not that he would have actually been able to hear anything over the deep throated moan that tore from the small man's throat. He gave a groan of his own as his tongue dipped inside to taste and Ulquiorra's knees gave.

Lowering him to the bed and pulling away the towel to reveal him very much aroused, Grimmjow continued to taste, his tongue lapping and his lips brushing. Ulquiorra would have been expecting his next move had he been able to access any of his brain cells at the time, but when those sharp teeth of Grimmjow's dug into the sensitive skin he bucked his hips and gripped that teal hair tightly, crying out as that attention itself was almost enough to make him spill himself. Grimmjow had barely even touched him and he was nearly finished. Not that that mattered much to him. It wasn't as if Ulquiorra needed to be hard in order for Grimmjow to fuck him stupid.

Letting one hand drop to his obi, he made quick work of it and let his hakama fall, neglecting the jacket as it didn't matter whether it was on or off at that point. Lowering himself to cover Ulquiorra's slim body he ground his cock into the sharp hip bone below him and let his lips trail away from the hole they had been paying so much attention to. Ulquiorra breathed a sigh of relief that hitched in his throat when a curious finger began to probe him. Taking his time to stretch and prepare, Grimmjow let his tongue and teeth explore the rest of the pale body beneath him. Ulquiorra mewled, his body writhing that the contact, his fingers flexing in the thick hair. When teeth nipped his nipples, his back arched; when a wet tongue glided across his ribcage he shuddered. Trailing further down the writhing body, his tongue ghosted over his bell button, teeth grazing as he moved lower. Without warning teeth dug into his hip bone, drawing little beads of blood and making Ulquiorra give a pathetic whine of pleasure as Grimmjow began to lap at it.

When Grimmjow felt he was ready, he pulled back and coated his cock with the newly replenished bottle of lube and set it at the entrance. Before he could move Ulquiorra wrapped his legs around his hips and squeezed, pulling Grimmjow close and plunging his cock deep inside. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and reached under Ulquiorra, pulling him into his lap and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ulquiorra ground his hips in a swirling motion and brought Grimmjow's mouth to his for a deep kiss.

"Harder." He whispered into those lips causing Grimmjow to whimper and grasped the slim hips once again, lifting and slamming him down as hard as he could.

Ulquiorra threw back his head and cried out when his prostate was struck repeatedly and Grimmjow barely held himself back. When those tight muscles began to contract he thought his head would explode. He lowered his head back to the hollow hole and bit as hard as he could. Ulquiorra screamed and gripped him as hard as he could as he came, pulling Grimmjow in with him as he cried out into the abused flesh under his mouth.

Sated they fell to the bed, Ulquiorra curling up against his chest and falling asleep as soon as he was comfortable. Grimmjow sighed and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra, his nose buried in the black hair as he breathed in the other's scent before he too let sleep take him.

Szayel sat back in his lab chair and smiled at the screen in front of him as he watched the two now still forms sleep. He now knew how to get those desired samples.

* * *

At the appointed time two days later Ulquiorra entered Szayel's lab, his face composed and his hands deep in his pockets. Szayel motioned to the chair that Ulquiorra usually sat in but before he could remove his eye Szayel snapped his fingers and Ulquiorra suddenly found himself strapped to the chair by his wrists and ankles.

"Forgive me for using such theatrics but I just couldn't help myself." He turned to smile at the bound man. "I only need a little sample of what you denied me the last time you were here, Ulquiorra. I won't take long." With a smirk and a toss of his hair he added, "Unless you want me to."

Ulquiorra sighed, the only outward sign that he was irritated, but said nothing. Szayel, not one to pass up the opportunity of a willing subject, approached and leaned over, unzipping the top half of Ulquiorra's outfit and smiling down at the exposed skin. Yes, he was going o enjoy this extraction very much. Jabbing a needle into his upper arm before proceeding, Szayel giggled at the slight wince Ulquiorra gave as he injected him with an unknown substance. He let his fingers run along the collarbone much as he had seen Grimmjow do and was pleased when Ulquiorra shuddered and closed his eyes. Now he knew he was on the right track, with a little help from the serum he had injected to help the smaller man be slightly more compliant, and let his hand press over top of the hollow hole, his thumb circling it and his eyes never straying from Ulquiorra's face. His reactions where so much more than he had expected but still far from those that Grimmjow had received.

Not minding that so much, he let his fingers tickle the inside of the hole and his other hand ran lightly down his chest to his obi, untying it with ease. As soon as he was sure that he would receive little resistance he lowered himself to his knees and checked that he had the small sterile vial still in his pocket. After a quick pat he opened the white hakama and smiled at the half hard length. It had surprised him the first time he had seen it just how large the small man was, and not just for his size. Though a bit on the thin side he was still impressive and Szayel took his time once more to examine it closely.

"Get your sample." Ulquiorra said through gritted teeth, startling the pink haired man so much that he nearly fell over.

"As you wish, Ulquiorra." Szayel giggled as a long fingered gloved hand wrapped around his length.

With one hand playing lightly with the hole above and the other running up and down the slowly engorging flesh below Szayel watched to reactions on the face above him, slightly displeased with the fact that his eyebrows where furrowed and his mouth was stretched into a thin line. It was a bit of a blow to his manhood and he took it a bit to heart. Apparently Ulquiorra couldn't get off on his tender touches. With a smirk he cocked his head and decided that that was just fine. He could play rough if the need called for it. Anything to get his sample.

Letting his fingernails dig deep his tongue flicked out at the head in front of him. He gave a pleased grin as it twitched and engorged further. Letting his thin lips slide over the smooth as silk skin, his tongue still working as if at hard candy, he slowly lowered himself, the grip at the base of Ulquiorra's cock tight and the nails in his hollow hole scraping at the skin. Ulquiorra made a sound that Szayel ignored, being quite busy with all of his available appendages. He would review to video later to see if he had missed anything important. With a hard suck his head rose, teeth running ever so lightly against the thick vein on the underside of Ulquiorra's member and his lips maintaining a tight suction. Not being able to do this the last time Szayel was slightly surprised when Ulquiorra's cock pulsed, signaling his impeding release. He pulled back to look up at the still tight features and frowned. Oh well, he thought to himself, perhaps one day he would get a chance to really have at Ulquiorra without the time constraints or the mission of getting much needed research material.

With a sigh he lowered his head once more and finished him off with a few well practiced sucks, catching the fluid on his tongue and transferring it immediately to the vial. One cotton swab swipe later the restraints were released and Ulquiorra pulled his clothing back on, Szayel having no inclination of doing so now that he had what he wanted.

"You do not have to show me your eye today, this will do very well. Thank you." Szayel tossed over his shoulder as he walked away.

Ulquiorra stood and stared after him. "Then we are finished with our biweekly meetings. You have everything you need. Contact me when you have any information in regards to a possible cure."

With that he left, allowing the other to live only for the sake of lord Aizen. He did not wish to be punished for something as petty as revenge over something so trivial. Before he left he glanced once more over his shoulder, finding the pink haired man now hard at work. If that man ever chanced to touch him again without permission he would certainly regret it. Ulquiorra decided if that happened he would let Grimmjow play with him until he got bored and ate him.

* * *

A/N Okay, I hope this makes up for the teaser. I don't have much to say about it other than I hope you like it and I really hope everyone had a Happy Halloween. Ta for now :D


	9. Emerald Confessions

Emerald Confessions

The more time they spent together the easier everything seemed to be. As before Ulquiorra had started getting back into the same boring routine Grimmjow had blown up over but stopped as soon as it was pointed out to him. That surprised Grimmjow enough to make him quiet for an entire evening, Ulquiorra taking advantage of the silence as soon as the need took him and enjoying the fact that Grimmjow let him do as he pleased. Time seemed to slip by without their notice as they went about their lives, working for lord Aizen on recon missions to the world of the living in the case of Ulquiorra and random vicious attacks on the humans by Grimmjow among others.

Before either of them had realized it nearly three months had passed and their relationship had grown. What was once a spoken agreement between two powerful men was now something that neither one of them seemed to be able to live without. Grimmjow had finally moved the entirety of his belongings into Ulquiorra's room, bringing his favorite rug to, "brighten up this gloomy fuckin' room." Ulquiorra had said nothing and sat back on the couch, watching Grimmjow muscle the large rug in the room and try and make it fit perfectly on the floor between the bed and the couch like he had had it in his own room.

Other things of theirs had started to merge. Their clothing now lay in a single dresser, two drawers for Grimmjow and two for Ulquiorra, and small closet was divided in half for each of them. Grimmjow noticed the domestic feel of the room and curled his lip at the feeling it stirred in the pit of his stomach. Even after all this time he was still far from comfortable with these feelings that Ulquiorra sometimes stirred in him. Like they were unnatural and yet comforting at the same time. It left him exhausted every time he thought about it so he stopped. He didn't like being tired or uncomfortable and if the only way to prevent that was to stop thinking about it he saw nothing wrong with that.

Ulquiorra was battling with some interesting emotions himself, that in and of itself a new thing for him. Ever since he had first engaged Grimmjow in whatever it was they had between them things had started to change for him. He had noticed most recently that he actually enjoyed the other's company at times, even going so far as to seek him out when he felt lonely, though he would never have admitted that that was what he was doing. He would stroll casually in to the room and request Grimmjow's presence and Grimmjow would leave with him. Since Grimmjow had not said that it bothered him Ulquiorra continued as he had been.

Aside from the near constant need to be near Grimmjow he had started to notice other things. How the color of Grimmjow's hair complimented his skin nicely. How the muscles of his back bunched and strained beneath his fingertips when they were intimate. How just the site of him had Ulquiorra's chest restricting and his brows furrowing. He didn't understand this… this feeling he had every time he was with Grimmjow and he wasn't sure that he particularly enjoyed it if only because it confused him. And because it confused him, it angered him.

Grimmjow of course was completely oblivious to his inner turmoil. It didn't surprise him any that he hadn't noticed the subtle changes in him but that didn't stop him from felling a bit perturbed about it.

They were on their way out of the bedroom one morning when Szayel stopped them with a cleared throat. Grimmjow glared and snarled at the man, having not forgiven him for his "experiment" on Ulquiorra. Szayel put up his hands in defense and smiled.

"Please don't give me such a scary look. I've only come to let Ulquiorra know that I have some more information on his condition." He looked at Ulquiorra. "If you would accompany me to my lab…."

"He ain't goin' anywhere with you!" Grimmjow shouted, his fists clenching and his teeth gritted.

Ulquiorra put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself, Grimmjow. I shall see you afterwards."

With that he walked off with the pink haired man and Grimmjow glared after them, not happy at all with the way he had just been treated. If there was one thing that hadn't changed in the past months it was Ulquiorra's outward attitude towards him in public. When they were alone he was almost affectionate. Almost.

"Tch." Grimmjow turned on his heel and walked the opposite way down the hallway.

As Ulquiorra stepped inside the laboratory for the first time since Szayel had extracted his sample he looked around and noticed that slight differences since he had last been there. The room was brighter though no more inviting than it had been the last time, and large glass tubes filled with a greenish liquid held various dead hollow and arrancar. Ulquiorra passed his eyes over them quickly, not caring about it in the least.

"You said that you had information about my condition?"

"Yes." Szayel motioned to a chair to his right. "Please, have a seat."

"I'd rather stand, thank you." Ulquiorra said, shifting on his feet at the memory of what had happened the last time he had sat in this room.

"Very well. This shouldn't take long anyway." With a deep sigh Szayel reached for a small vial and held it out to Ulquiorra.

He looked at it without taking it before returning his attention to the man in front of him. "What is it?"

"You have a parasite and this," He held up to vial. "Will kill it."

"A parasite? How was it that you didn't discover this before when you did all your tests?"

"I didn't find it until recently when I was reviewing everything. It had been bothering me that I had found nothing and I hate to leave things unfinished. In the preliminary tests there was a small piece of the parasite that had been over looked as a tainted specimen. Several of my fraccion were destroyed because of it." He smiled at that before continuing. "But after I went over it again I realized what it was. It appears that I have an apology to make to you, Ulquiorra."

"Apology?"

"Yes. I created the parasite after all, though it clearly didn't work as I had intended it too."

Ulquiorra grit his teeth and cocked an angry eyebrow. "Did you infect me on purpose?"

"Oh no! Not at all. It was quite by accident and I'm still not even sure how it got out of the lab to be honest. I've been reviewing the security tapes and have yet to find anything. Also, after being impregnated with the parasite there is a thirty five day hibernation period in which it grows to adulthood before finding a place to root."

"Where is it?" He had to stop himself from shivering at the thought and was only barely successful.

"It could be one of two places. Your testicles or your brain. If it is in your testicles that serum will kill it surely. And then you can go back to being the cold being you were before."

"And if it isn't?"

Szayel bit his lip to stifle the elated grin that wanted to show itself.

"If it isn't in your testicles then it is in your brain. The only way to get it out is to go in after it."

Ulquiorra sighed and sat in the chair. He didn't like where this was going. "If it is located in my brain, what will happen if we leave it there?"

"Well that's a bit hard to say, seeing as how I haven't been able to study this particular species yet. It could be that eventually it will die off leaving you to return to normal. It could stay forever and you will remain as you are with your nightly activities."

"Or?" Ulquiorra felt it in the air that there was another possibility.

"Or it will slowly eat you from the inside out."

He couldn't stop his smile that time as it stretched across his face at the thought. It would be a truly gruesome thing to behold and he for one would have wanted a front row seat at that show. Not to mention dibs on the body. What fun that would be to tinker with.

Ulquiorra grabbed the vial from Szayel's hand and thumbed off the cap before downing it and handing it back to the man.

"Let us hope this will do it then." He said before turning to leave the room.

"Wait! You'll have to come back in an hour for me to retrieve a blood and semen sample." At Ulquiorra's slightly narrowed eyes he paused. "You of course can get the semen sample yourself." He quickly covered, handing a small sterile cup to Ulquiorra. "Please, one hour."

Ulquiorra pocketed the cup and left the room to contemplate what he had been told, hoping that the serum he had just drank would fix everything and yet knowing that it wouldn't be the case.

* * *

As he had suspected the parasite had not been killed off by the serum and after a thorough brain scan it was found located in the limbic system of his brain near the nucleus accumbens septi, the proverbial pleasure center of the brain. Surgery would be risky but more testing would have to be done in order to find out if that would even be necessary at this point. With a sigh Ulquiorra returned to his room to relay the information to Grimmjow, who had yet to learn of this new development of Ulquiorra's condition. Grimmjow was lounging on the couch when he opened the door and rose with a frown on his face.

"So that fucker didn't touch you did he?" He asked, his reiatsu fluctuating.

"Not any more than necessary." Ulquiorra replied, retreating to the bathroom to shower.

"Are you cured?" Grimmjow asked from the doorway.

Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes. Everything he had felt recently could have been contributed to the parasite and he was confused now. More confused than he had been since this whole things started. Had everything just been a side effect of the parasite nesting in his brain? The need for sex? The need for Grimmjow? The bit of affection he had begun to feel towards the man? Would it all go away if the parasite died? A bigger question that now plagued his mind was did he want it to go away? Did he really want to stop wanting and needing the surly Sixth?

"Grimmjow, how do you feel about our current situation?" He asked suddenly, stepping back out of the bathroom and leaning against the doorframe.

Grimmjow frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Do you like what we do? Do you enjoy it? Would you miss it if it stopped?"

Grimmjow's frown increased in intensity. "Why are you asking this?"

"If… when the parasite dies I will no longer have any need for you." His green eyes remained steady on Grimmjow's blue ones and he was able to notice the slight change in them. How they darkened with some unknown emotion.

"Tch. Whatever." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

Ulquiorra could feel his belly start to burn and his limbs start to tingle and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not sure if I enjoy this feeling or not." He said, keeping his eyes closed as he continued. "These emotions even now are unfamiliar to me; foreign." He opened his eyes to find Grimmjow's attention returned to him and he again took a deep breath. His body was growing hot and his need was consuming him. "It's a complicated thing, this emotion, this… whatever this is. Whenever I look at you I have the near uncontrollable urge to consume you. To let my teeth sink into your flesh and tear you up into bite size pieces. Whatever it takes to have you inside me." Ulquiorra's eyes rolled back and the lids closed briefly, opening again affixing Grimmjow in a heated stare. "And then I think about having you deep inside me. Your warmth wrapped fully around me; our bodies writhing and grinding together trying desperately to touch every inch of the exposed as well as the unexposed flesh. Your body lighting mine on fire, filling me near to bursting." He sighed and closed his eyes once more. "It's a ridiculous thing, this emotion. Troublesome really."

Grimmjow stood staring as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Speechless?" Ulquiorra sauntered over to the taller man and reached behind his head, gripping the hair tightly and tugging his face closer. "That may all very well disappear once the parasite is gone. I cannot guarantee that my need now will be the same as my need after." Ulquiorra sank his teeth into Grimmjow's lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, nursing the blood from the wound before letting it go with a pop. "However I would like to focus on my need now before I am unable to speak properly."

Ulquiorra was barely aware of what he was saying at that moment and Grimmjow wondered if it wasn't all some sort of side effect of the condition. He made a mental note to bring it up in the morning. As it was his stomach was doing flip flops at the veiled confession he had just made to him. When Ulquiorra reached for him and pulled him to the bed he let everything drop from the front of his mind and let himself feel and think only of the man below him.

Ulquiorra spread his legs and wrapped them around Grimmjow's hips, pulling him closer and bringing his mouth back to his. As they kissed, long deep soul eating kisses, Grimmjow removed both of their clothes, tossing them on the floor and immediately forgetting about them. As he tasted the skin beneath him, his tongue drawing over the lean muscles of his chest and belly, he sighed in contentment. In the back of his mind he knew that if Ulquiorra went back to being like his normal self all the time he would miss this between them. He would miss everything about it.

When he slipped two fingers deep inside the pale Espada they groaned in unison and Ulquiorra arched his back, begging for more.

"Please, Grimm. Just…." Grimmjow growled at the pleading tone and pulled his fingers back, coating his cock with lubricant before sliding it inside at an agonizingly slow pace.

Ulquiorra's head lolled back and his eyes fluttered closed once more as their bodies rocked in unison. He felt as if he were going to combust and he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling him as close as he could to him. Was he really willing to give this up? Grimmjow leaned back, sitting up and pulling Ulquiorra's hips into his lap as he continued to move. Ulquiorra lay back, one arm behind his head as his dark green eyes gazed up at Grimmjow. Grimmjow slung one of Ulquiorra's legs over his shoulder and kissed his calf muscle as he picked up speed, reaching for his cock and giving it a few gentle strokes. Ulquiorra cried out and arched his back, taking the initiative and moving faster. With one hand on his cock and the other slowly sliding down the leg bent on the bed, Grimmjow licked his lips and let his eyes slide closed. Ulquiorra whimpered and they both felt him clench his muscles as a sudden and intense orgasm ripped through him.

Grimmjow picked up his pace, watching the cum splatter over Ulquiorra's chest. He leaned forward, nearly bending Ulquiorra in half, and licked the substance before he succumbed to his own pleasure and came deep and hard inside him. Ulquiorra pulled him close, panting and his eyes still closed, and kissed him before his body lost consciousness. Grimmjow pulled out and lay on the bed beside him, pulling him to his side and cuddling him close.

One thing was for sure and that was that Grimmjow would most certainly put up a fight if Ulquiorra changed back. He didn't want to give this up, no matter what it took.

* * *

A/N I am SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update this. I feel so bad. Can you ever forgive me? I had this idea out of nowhere and felt compelled to write ti all out. Hopefully it makes sense to everyone :D Thoughts??

~Penny


	10. Apprehension and Closure

Apprehension and Closure

In the end it wasn't Ulquiorra's decision. Aizen, outwardly showing worry that this parasite would wreak too much havoc on one of his favorite Espada, told Ulquiorra plainly that the parasite must be removed, no matter what. Being the dutiful and obedient soldier Ulquiorra did as was bade him. Grimmjow didn't like it one bit and didn't bother to hide it at all. He raged and killed and made nearly every other Espada avoid him if only for the peace it provided them. Even Nnoitra was getting sick of fighting with him which was saying a lot for the tall, lanky and bloodthirsty Espada. Szayel was ecstatic, a wide grin never leaving his face even during the daily meetings Aizen insisted upon.

It took a week to prepare for the surgery and in that time Ulquiorra was quieter than usual. He still spent his nights tangled in the sheets of his bed, moaning and writhing either beneath or above Grimmjow, but afterwards, if he hadn't already passed out, he would roll over and lose himself in silent contemplation. Part of him knew that he was trying to prepare himself for the end of whatever feelings and activities with Grimmjow. He felt, deep in his gut, that once that parasite was gone so too would his need be gone. Grimmjow didn't say anything to him about his shift in attitude however. Instead he was bent on taking his frustrations out on anyone and everyone who crossed his path.

Time seemed to come at a snails pace, minutes feeling like hours; days like months. Finally, on the morning of the surgery, Ulquiorra woke and dressed as normal, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror for a moment before returning to the bedroom. Grimmjow was still sleeping and he felt that that was best. He shifted his weight and frowned down at the sleeping Espada before bending at the waist to place a light and tentative kiss on his forehead, leaving the room. He didn't know what would happen after this and it confused him that he seemed to already be able to feel the loss of Grimmjow.

He walked with his hands loosely in his pockets, not eager nor trying to stall the inevitable. Szayel was waiting for him outside the doors to his laboratory, the same smile that had been in place for a week still stretching his full lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked, practically dancing in his anticipation.

"I am ready to do what has been asked of me by lord Aizen. It is unnerving putting my life in your hands. Please refrain from killing me on the table." Ulquiorra replied with a barely cocked brow.

Szayel's smile, if possible, grew. "I wouldn't _dream_ of it." He said simply and led the smaller Espada into the laboratory.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't like the feeling in the pit of his stomach when he woke alone. It felt strange and solid, like he had swallowed something his body wouldn't allow him to digest. He had things to do, however, and rose to quickly dress and ready himself. He tried not to think about Ulquiorra throughout the day, tried to focus on his work, but it was useless. He and Ulquiorra hadn't spoken about what they were going to do after the surgery. He didn't know if he should move his things out of his room or if he should stay and just wait and see. The indecision pissed him off. He wasn't used to feeling this way; feeling so helpless.

Pacing the halls of Las Noches wasn't helping in the least. He needed something that would actually distract him. Something that would take him completely out of himself long enough to exhaust himself and hope that he slept dreamless. He was nearly halfway to pick a fight with Nnoitra, again, when he passed the control room to find Gin staring avidly at a screen. Grimmjow awkwardly stood at the door, frowning at the screen and trying to decipher what he was looking at.

"Been a long surgery." Gin commented in his lazy tone. "'Bout ready ta pull it out, ya know."

Grimmjow grimaced and took a few steps into the room to get a closer look. He wasn't sure why he was so hesitant and shook himself. Gin shifted back in his seat to give Grimmjow a better view, not turning his gaze away for a moment. Grimmjow leaned forward and squinted his eyes at the grainy image just in time to see Szayel, covered head to foot in a white medical gown with latex gloves up to his elbows, grab a pair of forceps and plunge them into the opened side of Ulquiorra's skull. He pulled back, a long, thin black object following the forceps out of the brain tissue. It seemed to get stuck for a moment and Szayel lifted his foot, placing it on the side of the operating table so that he could yank harder on the parasite. With one hard tug he pulled it free, almost falling gracelessly for his efforts.

"Hard ta believe that came outta someone's brain." Gin commented with a grin, his hands unfolding form their place deep inside the opposite sleeves.

Grimmjow grunted and stood up straight. It was over. The parasite was gone now and all he could do was wait and see what happened next. He left the room and Gin to return to his earlier task of trying his best at distraction. Surely Nnoitra would be up for one little fight.

* * *

It took three weeks to heal enough for Ulquiorra to be released from Szayel's surprisingly good care. There seemed to be no permanent damage to his brain and the parasite had been removed completely. All that was left was a test of his current skills to determine that he was still worthy of holding the title of Cuatro Espada. Aizen took one look at him and told him that he could keep his current title and his word was law. He felt strange walking the halls again, his footsteps light but still echoing a tapping sound as he moved. He was eager to get back to his room, but wasn't sure why. He felt as if he should know but for some inexplicable reason the harder he tried to think about it the more convoluted his thoughts became. The more convoluted they became the more his head hurt.

When he walked into the room Grimmjow was there, feet propped up on the arm of the couch and hands linked behind his head. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and started a bit when the door was opened, his eyes going wide when they landed on the smaller man. They seemed frozen for a moment, the air thick around them as they stared. Ulquiorra's brow puckered slightly before he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"You're still here?" He asked, his tone indecipherable.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and his lips tightened. "Yeah. I am. What the hell're you gonna do about it?"

Instead of responding he walked to the bathroom and shut the door, leaning back against it and taking a deep but silent breath. He closed his eyes and took another breath, trying to steady his suddenly hammering heart. Just the sight of the teal haired Espada had him aching with need again and it had sent his mind reeling. Grimmjow stood up from the couch and stared at the door, wondering if that was a answer in regards to the situation. Was Ulquiorra really done with him? His chest hurt and his stomach rolled at the same time as a deep and burning anger began to rise in him.

Before he could do anything about it, like rip the bathroom door off it's hinges and grab the smaller man by the shoulders and shake him until he gave in, the door opened and Ulquiorra stepped out, one hand in his pocket and the other hanging limply at his side. He regarded Grimmjow with a passive look for a long moment, taking in the stiff stance and the impotent anger. He cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth to speak, Grimmjow's eyes automatically going to his lips.

"Do you plan on staying in my room?" He asked and watched Grimmjow's face contort further.

"I ain't goin' anywhere." He seethed.

"I see." Ulquiorra replied. "Then take your clothes off."

The slack jawed response was predicated, Grimmjow's eyebrows going high on his forehead and his mouth falling open at the command.

"Wha…?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

"But I thought… you…?"

Ulquiorra reached for the front of his tailed shirt and began to unzip it slowly. "Do you want me to kick you out?"

"You still wanna fuck?" Grimmjow asked, still in shock.

"I believe that is what I was implying, Grimmjow."

He pulled the fabric from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor before reaching for his hakama. They pooled at his feet without a sound and Grimmjow's eyes shot to his erect cock, his nostrils flaring at the sight.

"Is this _you _wantin' me?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Either the parasite was not the only problem or I have… grown a liking to you. That being said, take your clothes off. We will know one way or another once I am inside you."

Grimmjow felt himself harden at those words but was torn between obeying the command and fighting back. However, after three weeks of worry, which he would never admit to, and wonder he found his fingers working to do Ulquiorra's bidding. He smirked as he worked the tie of his hakama open and let his pants drop, stepping out of them and kicking out of his sandals and tabi. He didn't even care that he was going to bottom. All that mattered was that he was going to get to fuck Ulquiorra at least one more time.

His movement was smooth, his stride strong, as he approached Grimmjow and reached up, firmly gripping the back of the other's head and pulling him down so that they were eye to eye. He stared for a moment, his large green orbs seeming to search for something. His eyes narrowed and without another thought in his head his stood up on his tip toes and smashed their mouths together, his teeth scraping and ripping the delicate skin of Grimmjow's lips. Blood poured freely from them and made Ulquiorra groan before pulling back to look heatedly back up at Grimmjow.

This need was different than before, not as strong and uncontrollable but no less intoxicating. He pulled back hard on Grimmjow's hair, his lips twitching when the larger man winced from the treatment but his eyes darkened with lust. Grimmjow's lip curled as blood dripped down his chin, further enflaming Ulquiorra.

With a twitch of his wrist Grimmjow was flung onto the bed and he followed him, straddling his thighs and placing a surprisingly hot hand to the center of his chest. Ulquiorra dropped his head and latched his teeth on Grimmjow's pectoral muscle, breaking the skin and moaning as more blood scented the air. Ulquiorra let his bloody lips trail down Grimmjow's chest, the crimson streak left behind glaring in contrast to his skin, to his hollow hole and let his bottom teeth scrape against the inside of the top of the hole. Grimmjow's body jerked and his hips bucked at the attention. He hadn't had sex since the night before Ulquiorra went in for surgery and even though he had pleasured himself it was far from the same.

His mind was so focused on the sensation of Ulquiorra's teeth and what they were doing to him that he didn't notice the hand that crept slowly up his side nor the fingers that began to twine around his hardened and darkened cock. The fingers didn't move but held a constant pressure in the middle of Grimmjow's cock and as Ulquiorra began to run his tongue along the circumference of his missing abdomen his breath began to hitch and his eyes rolled closed.

Ulquiorra shifted his weight and moved further down the body beneath him, abandoning Grimmjow's flesh for a moment to squeeze his hand tightly over the straining member in his grasp. Grimmjow grunted and rolled his head to the side, his eyes tightening and his legs spreading as Ulquiorra moved between them. Ulquiorra felt his lips stretch a little and lowered himself once again, his mouth hovering over the head and his fingers letting go so that only his breath caressed it. Grimmjow shuddered but didn't have time to enjoy the feeling. Instead Ulquiorra ran his tongue from base to tip, engulfing the swollen head in his mouth as soon as he reached the top. Grimmjow bucked and cried out, his head thrown back in abandon and his mouth open long after his voice had died.

Ulquiorra sucked deep, pulling back and curling his tongue against the underside of the tip before lowering once again. But he wanted something more. His skin was hot and his brain was fuzzy but it was different from before. Different than the near complete loss of control he felt when the need had taken him. He still wanted this, so badly that is was starting to hurt in places that he didn't like to hurt, but it wasn't the same.

As he lowered his head more, his tongue laving over Grimmjow's testicles, his hand crawled back up his chest and his fingernails dug lightly into the skin. He didn't break it this time, or rather wouldn't have had Grimmjow not arched his back and yelled out a forceful "Fuck!" when his tongue nudged his entrance. Fingers curled, skin broke and a lithe tongue poked it's way inside of Grimmjow. Again he wasn't long at it and reared back, his eyes dark with need as he looked down at the bloody and debauched body below him. His hands pulled back and reached for Grimmjow's knees, lifting and spreading them as he positioned himself, the head of his own cock brushing lightly against his soft skin and making him sigh.

Grimmjow reached for a bottle of lubricant and upended it over Ulquiorra's cock just before the smaller man began to press forward and hissed as he was stretched. Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered closed as he pushed in, stilling himself as soon as their hips were flush. Grimmjow opened his eyes in time to see Ulquiorra lick his reddened lips but closed them again when he began to move. Pulling his hips back Ulquiorra snapped them forward again and threw his head back, a loud and deep groan tearing from his throat.

"Fuck, Ulqui…." Grimmjow panted.

"Grimm." Ulquiorra moaned.

The pace was set, hard and fast, both man lost in a wave of sensation that only the other seemed capable of producing. When finally Ulquiorra's body stiffened and he came Grimmjow felt his own body tighten and release, both of them stuttering the other's name as bodies collapsed.

It could have been hours but was most likely minutes before either one of them moved again, Ulquiorra shifting and pulling his softened cock out of Grimmjow with a small grimace. He looked up at the larger man and sighed, his body barely functioning enough to crawl further up his body and curl into him. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around him sleepily and cleared his throat.

"So, I take it ya still wanna do this stuff?" He grinned, amusement and happiness clear in his voice.

"I don't see a reason to stop." Ulquiorra answered simply, not voicing the fact that he wasn't sure that now he could live without the teal haired Espada.

"Good." Grimmjow said as he began to drift off.

Ulquiorra sighed again and let a small smile tilt his lips and he snuggled closer into Grimmjow's body. He was, for the first time in his current existence, happy and only wished that things would remain so. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him, his body warm and tingling and the sound of Grimmjow purring snores lulling him to sleep.

* * *

A/N So first off I want to apologize for taking so long in finishing this. I got very distracted and kinda lost interest. Hopefully it doens't suck and you all won't hunt me down and do unpleasant things to me :D I hope you enjyed this and thank you for reading and reviewing!

~Penny


End file.
